Captive Without Chains
by TheTalkingWalking
Summary: I miss home, not only because Ellie isn't here. But I also like it here. It's...not my house, not where my parents live, and for some reason I'm happy. My brother and sister have always been the child they loved, never me. My brother and sister were the star children, and now I'm in the Vampire Diaries. I'm in the Vampire Diaries. (Stefan/OC/Damon)
1. Prologue

Is it possible to go to sleep at one place, and be awake at a different one?

Many would call this sleepwalking. That, you end up moving about, while asleep. It sounds creepy, but It happens.

But this, this was different.

For one, I couldn't go home, well I could, but not my real one. I wasn't even in the same world. I was in some alternate universe.

This, this wasn't real, this wasn't part of my life.

All that this is, is a fictional world. With fictional characters and a fictional storyline.

But it felt so real.

'Its not real, Arabella! Snap out of it!' I tell myself.

I cannot convince myself.

Is this real? Is it a dream?

I wouldn't know.

It feels so real.

So real.

But its fake.

I'm confusing you now, right?

Let's go back to the start, back where I was before _this!_

**-~*12 Hours Earlier:The Night Before*~-**

"Bella, we're not watching this!" My best friend, Ellie, said to me,

"I want to watch the Vampire Diaries!" I exclaimed and Ellie just sighed. She raised her right eyebrow and sat down on the couch next to me, folding her arms in frustration. It's not like she hates the Vampire Diaries, she just doesn't love the Vampire Diaries as much as I do. I have an obsession with it.. Like a huge one. My lounge is huge, with a 3 seater couch, a chair to the left, and a two seater to the right. My flat screen TV hangs on the wall in front of me, and a fire place is just next to the chair. The walls and shelves are full of family pictures. I'm not an only child; I have an older brother, Jay Garmen, who is 25 and living on his own; an older sister, Hannah Garmen, who is 20 and she's off at college; and lastly, there's me, Arabella Garmen, age 17.

My best friend, Ellie Clove, has been my best friend since we were 6, we met at Elementary school, and seeing as we are 17 now, I would say its a brilliant friendship,

"Fine can we watch season-" "Pilot!" I interrupted her and she just sighs once again,

"We see the Pilot every time I come over! How about season 2?" She suggested, and I shook my head like a 2 year old rejecting fruit,

"NO! I WANT PILOT!" I practically screamed with a pout.

"Okay you're not five, no need to cry...we'll watch the Pilot!" Ellie laughed. My face instantly brightened up and I hugged her with all my strength. She rolled her eyes and hugged me back with a smirk on her face. I walked over the the TV and played the disc that had the first episode on it. We sat on the couch and started to watch it. We watched the episode up to Elena and Stefan meet in the Graveyard,

_"Were you following me?_  
_No, I-a, uh, I-a just — I saw you fall._  
_Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery..."_

Then I realised Ellie was asleep on my shoulder. I tried to wake her up because my arm was aching but it was no use. As the next scene started, my eyes started acting on their own and closed slowly, my head was beginning to droop and started falling onto of Ellie's head. My eyes closed and no matter what I did, I couldn't open them. They were trapped shut. It was like the The air around me tingled on my skin and tickled me, but I couldn't move...I tried to stay awake, but I drifted off in too what felt like the longest time. But when I awoke I felt like I was in a completely different place.


	2. Pilot: Part 1

I'm posting this straight after the Prologue. I like to listen to music, so I'm putting on the music I listen to (Usually its music from the scene lol). So feel free to listen to it while reading (if anyone does ending up reading this ahah). As weird as it is, Ellie won't be in it till Season 3, maybe season 2, I'm not sure. Arabella will think she's not here, but Ellie is a certain sibling...and a certain Vampire...

I'm With You by Avril Lavigne - Beginning (Till the end of the first chorus)

Here We Go by Mat Kearney - Jenna, Jeremy, Elena and Arabella in the morning/Car Journey

Say (All I Need) by OneRepublic - Cemetery

* * *

"Bella...Bella...Wake up honey.." Suddenly, my hands move around and I feel that I'm on a bed. A voice is talking to me and it sounds so familiar, but also sounds so... foreign. My parents never woke me up, they left me too it and didn't really care, so this isn't my mom, but I know the voices. My eyes flutter open and I look at the person that's stood at the side of my bed. Its a bit blurry but I don't recognise them, a groan comes out of my mouth and I pull the covers over my face,

"Arabella Gilbert do I have to drag you out of this bed?" Its Bella and...Wait... Gilbert? I then pull the covers off and look at the person stood next to my bed. This time, she has her hands on her hips,

"I already let you sleep in, I know you don't want to go to school, but you have too." Jenna says to me, my eyebrows shoot up and I look very much shocked,

"Um..Okay..I'll get up in a minute." She then walks out the room and the confusion stays on my face. I look around the room I'm in...but this isn't my room. This is...Elena's room. Wait what?! I climb out of bed and walk over to the dresser and once again my eyes squint in confusion. I never changed but I was in my pyjamas. My hair wasn't messed up like normal, it was just...curly. I brushed it out and started to go through the dresser in 'my' room. It was full of clothes that I would normally wear, thank god. So I settled with a white spaghetti strap top and black skinny jeans. I grabbed a leather Jacket that was hung up and went over to my shoes. I saw a pair of ankle boots that looked suitable enough for school. I looked around the room and the mirror to see a lot of pictures. They all had me in, but I don't remember taking them at all. I was with other people that I knew from somewhere. Then it dawned on me, Jenna had called me Arabella Gilbert...I'm not a Gilbert, I'm Arabella Garmen. Could I possibly be in the Vampire Diaries?

"Very funny Ellie!" I said outloud to no one, but the door suddenly opened and my eyes suddenly widened,

"Who's Ellie?" Nina Dobrev asked me...I stuttered a little before replying 'no one'. She laughed a little, I presumed at my face before furrowing her eyebrows, "Are you okay?" She laughed, my face dropped in confusion but it was clear she took it the wrong way. Her face lightened up and sympathy filled her face,

"I'm sorry..." She said, but I knew she wasn't finished, "...I know how much there death and the accident effected you. I thought I'd lost you, and after we had that fight, I felt even worse."

"Lost me?"

"Yeah...when they called me to tell me you were in the hospital and our parents didn't make it...I broke. I lost them and you were with them Bella. I couldn't live with myself if I lost you. You're my twin, my other half" Her eyes welled up and it came to me...I was in the car when the car went off Wickery Bridge, not Elena. That, and I'm her twin. I'm Elena Gilbert's twin. I feel very honoured. I figured I might as well call her Elena and play along with what Ellie had set up. She rubbed my shoulder a little before walking out the door and straight downstairs.

**..~-0-0-~..**

I decided to follow Elena downstairs, realising everything looked exactly like it was out of The Vampire Diaries, that it actually _exists_. I know damn well it doesn't, so why am I here. I bet I'm dreaming...but its a very lucid dream. It feels so real, and I'm aware I'm here.

"Toast. I can make toast." I hear Jenna say as I walk into the Kitchen... Okay so we're on the Pilot,

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna!" I pipe in, getting into it. Elena nods at me and started pouring coffee. I jump up on the counter and sit up, not smiling, but not sulking either,

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asks walking in, taking the mug from Elena who sighs as I giggle. She grabs 2 more mugs and pours me one too,

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" She asks us. Elena says no, but before Jeremy can take any, I pinch it, adding a playful 'ha'. Jeremy rolls his eyes and I take the mug from Elena,

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asks, worrying more than us. I slowly sip out of the mug and try to be aware of whats going on. I start looking around and compare it too my own home. My house was much bigger and less homey, this one however...

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asks Jenna, snapping me out of my thoughts,

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" Jenna pulls the hair tie out of her hair and puts it in her bag. Still In College and looking after 3 teens. Poor Jenna,

"Then go. We'll be fine." I tell her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Jenna looks at me thankfully and bolts out the door. Jeremy's face clearly isn't happy and Elena is constantly sighing. 'I have to act sad...I just lost my parents' I think, but then I think of my own parents. Do they notice I'm gone? Or is it like 1 minute my home time = 1 year in The Vampire Diaries time. I wonder if I'm still asleep on my couch. All these things are spiralling in my head, with me leaning on the counter, that I didn't even realise that Jeremy had already left, the two people that were killed in the beginning were on TV and Elena was telling me Bonnie was here. When I finally figured out she was talking to me, I followed her out the house and to Bonnie's car,

"Jeremy's not doing well, please talk to him!" Elena pleads, I furrow my eyebrows and she rolls her eyes slightly,

"I know you guys had a massive argument, but he's always been really close with you, and not so close with me." Elena immediately jumped in the back seat of the car, so I climbed into the front, and we were on our way to the school, I presume.

**..~-0-0-~..**

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic..." Bonnie starts after a not so awkward silence, "Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already!" I giggled a little and Bonnie's mouth twitched up. My head turned and I stared out the window and all the buildings we drove past. They seemed very old, which makes sense because Mystic Falls was founded in the 19th Century but not the point. My mind drifted back to home, and too Ellie. Obviously this wasn't a prank. They were being way to serious and this town wasn't a green screen or projector. I instantly missed my real parents and I didn't realise that Bonnie was still talking, no matter how obsessed I was with this program, "Bella! Back in the car..." Bonnie said, snapping me out of my daydream and smiled at me,

"Are you okay?" Elena asked me, "You've been blanking out a lot today?"

"I did it again, didn't I?" I said, I couldn't exactly say 'I've been transported in Mystic Falls, a fictional place with fictional characters and a fictional storyline, did I mention this is all FICTIONAL'. I swear if I could I would say that outloud, "My head's just been in the clouds, sorry Elena." Again, she smiled sympathetically at me. I didn't get it. I know I was in an accident, but Elena lost her parents, or I guess for now our parents, too. So why was she being so sympathetic to me? We both lost them...I didn't know them but I lost them. I realised they were both looking at me, expecting me too talk, so I just sighed, "I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that. . ." Even though I knew what she was telling me, it goes on better with the storyline if she tells me. I'm just wondering why Elena isn't saying all this?! She's going to get with Stefan and... Stefan?! Damon?! Oh god I forgot about them. There vampires, and I know that, but Elena doesn't. I could warn her, but how would I tell her I knew?

"That I'm psychic now!" Bonnie said with a mix of sarcasm and pride,

"Right. Ok, then predict something. About Elena..." I said, pointing to her and Elena blushed slightly. But then I realised the car is going to get him by a crow, from Damon,

"I see..." The crow hit. I knew it was coming, but it still scared the living poop out of me! 'Damon you ass!' I said in my head, but I knew he couldn't hear me,

"What was that?! Oh, my god!" Bonnie cried,

"Bella, are you okay?!" Elena asked me, I was about to retort with 'What about you?!' but then I realised I was in the accident. I'm meant to be afraid of cars,

"It's okay. I'm... fine." I hesitated slightly, I wonder how many times I'll say that today. Bonnie was panicking still while Elena had her hand on my shoulder. I was never one for attention, so I felt a bit uncomfortable,

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere..!" Bonnie freaked, but I used my hands to calm her down. I took Elena's hand and took it off my shoulder, while trying to calm Bonnie down,

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." I told them, but it all seemed fake, like they weren't my words, because I'm saying everything Elena's meant to be saying,

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you two are going to be beyond happy!" Bonnie said, with a certainty in her voice. My smile came out, but it was fake.

Oh Bonnie.

This is only the beginning.

**..~-0-0-~..**

We pulled up to the school and I looked around shocked. There was no camera crew, no backstage or crew and it all looked like a normal school. There were a lot of students and I wondered if they were even controlling themselves. We got out of Bonnie's car and the amount of stairs we got was horrendous. There was so many. I threw my arm around Elena's shoulder and she did the same to me. We smile and went for it walking into school with Bonnie on my right. As we walked. I got quite a lot of questions, Elena too, and we answered them with "I'm fine...", "We're fine..." Or "Much better, thank you.". It was actually very weird. I thought of Ellie and how it would be better if she was here. She would know what to tell me and what to do. She would know how to get home. I don't even know where she is right now.

"Major lack of male real estate." Bonnie said as we walked around the corner to her locker, "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say 'tranny mess'?"

"No, that's over." Elena told her and I giggled a little,

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie smirked, looking over our shoulders too Matt. Its not hard to remember things in this story line. I waved and he waved back, but when Elena waved she ignored her and walked off,

"He hates me." Elena sighed and Bonnie shook her head,

"That's not hate." Bonnie finished, and because I loved this line so much I continued it,

"That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."" Elena laughed at what I said, then Caroline came bouncing over,

"Arabella! Oh, my god!" I hate being called Arabella, trust Caroline to call me that, its Bella or Bell, not Ara or Arabella. She grabbed me in a massive hug. Wow, human Caroline was strong. I secretly hoped that Ellie was with Caroline, but she wasn't. I sulked mentally and wondered if she was here at all. Ellie had always said she loved the Original family, and that was the only good thing about The Vampire Diaries... Maybe... No she couldn't, she wasn't a vampire, but then again...Vampires don't exist in my world. They do in this world, Elena and Bonnie (and Caroline) are going to find that out.

"How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you two!" Caroline hugged Elena this time before turning to Bonnie, "How are they? Are they good?"

"Caroline we're right here..." Elena started,"..and we're fine, thank you." I gave Elena a grateful smile that she answered, but Caroline wouldn't give up. I never really like Human Caroline, she became better when she was turned into a Vampire by Katherine,

"Yes. Much better!" I answer this time and Caroline becomes sympathetic, hugging us both one more time,

"Oh, you poor things!" Her face goes into a fake pout, but I knew as soon as she had hugged Elena, her charming face would pop back on,

"Okay Caroline..." Elena said as she was squished by Caroline,

"Oh! Ok, see you guys later?" We all nod and she walks off in her very Caroline like manner. "No comment." I said and Bonnie agreed. We walked away from the lockers, again receiving a lot of stares, a lot of questions and just things that make me uncomfortable.

We walked to an office, where I saw Stefan Salvatore. I swear he looked hotter (even though I could only see his back) then he does on a screen. I can't wait till him and Elena get together. Bonnie and Elena started talking about Stefan's hot back, but I didn't get involved. I tried not to disrupt anything that was happening here,

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar..." Bonnie said, squinting and looking like she was about to burst out laughing,

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena asked,

"Pretty much!" She replied, and I couldn't help but laugh. I heard a boy say "Jeremy, good batch, man." and I knew immediately what was going on. I was waiting for Elena to go over so she could meet Stefan, but she wasn't doing anything, she was just staring at Stefan. Jeremy walked into the Bathroom, and I knew I had to do something,

"I'll be right back." I told them, and Elena nodded. I hesitated a second before walking straight into the boys bathroom,

"Whoa! Pants down, chick!" A random boy said, but I rolled my eyes and nudged them out the way. I copied Elena, by grabbing Jeremy's face and looking at his eyes, and sighed, slapping my hands on my legs and throwing a hand threw my hair,

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned!"

"No, I'm not." Jeremy denies quickly, but I know exactly what's happened so I know exactly what he's been up too,

"Where is it? Is it on you?" I start to search his pockets, but he immediately pushes me away slapping my hands and pushing my arms,

"Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?" He screams at me, and I flinch slightly at the outburst, even though I was expecting it. Some of the stuff really gets to me, even though I expect them because I've seen them, I think Jeremy notices my flinch, because he calms down and stops pushing me,

"Chill myself? I'm trying to help you! We used to be so close but now I think these drugs are affecting your mental health!" I scream back at him, as I continue to search his pockets,

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" He successfully pushes me away, but I still look at him with an 'are you serious' face. Even though we aren't siblings, I still feel like we are after Elena told me we were close,

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! Me and Elena gave you a summer pass, but we am done watching you destroy yourself. You know drugs kill right? They mess you up in the liver and you can die! You can carry on, but I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it?!" I say, looking at his eyes as he tries to let his head fall, "Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person."

"I don't need this." He says to himself more than me, and storms out of the restroom. I shake my head and walk after him, my head down. Today's been crazy. I've in somewhere fictional, and I don't even know if I'm still alive back home. For all I know I could be here forever! I wouldn't really care...but I want to go back to Ellie and my friends. If I went my parents probably wouldn't even realise I'm gone. They would just skim over me and act like they never had me. They did that I lot-

"Uh, pardon me. Um... is this the men's room?" A voice asks me, I look up and I come face to face with Stefan Salvatore. Oh yeah, definately hotter than real life. I look at him, sort of star struck,

"Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story..." Okay Bella you do not stutter and get nervous around boys. Stefan moved out the way for me, but I did the same and we continued to stand in front of each other. Until he finally stopped and let me pass. I gave him a timid smile and walked past him,

"Thank you." I said, before walking off. I took one more glance just before I turned the corner. He was still looking at me. Oh my god...No! I messed things up! Elena was meant to go after Jeremy! Not me. I was meant to stay with Bonnie and watch have Elena and Stefan got together! Stelena had to happen! Wait, does that mean I'm going to be with him? No...No I have to change things so that its Elena and Stefan, not me and Stefan. I found Elena and Bonnie, and they started questioning me about what happened.

**..~-0-0-~..**

I thought Tanner was a dick in the show...but listening to fake facts about Mystic Falls was worse in real life. He was so annoying! From next to me, I could Elena glancing at Matt as Tanner droned on,

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union..." He continued to talk, but I didn't listen. Instead, and I don't know why, I turned my head to Stefan, and glanced at him. He caught me looking, and again I turned around flustered and embarrassed. I never got embarrassed around boys, but he made my heart swell up. I think its because I'm in this show and I'm starstruck (as said before). Something vibrated in my pocket, which was some really old phone that I don't remember even putting in my pocket. It was a text from Bonnie, and even though I knew exactly what this text said, I read it anyway.

_HAWT-E. STARING U. _

I smirked at Bonnie's text and put my phone away before Tanner saw it. My confidence hit an all time high and I started paying attention, knowing full well that Stefan's eyes were on me.

**..~-0-0-~..**

The school day went by fast. I thought, being in a fictional programme, I would be able to skip all of my lessons but nope! I magically had all my books with me. Elena convinced me too walk home after what happened in the car this morning and I didn't want to argue with her. As we walked pass the cemetery, I couldn't help but wonder if Stefan would be there. Elena didn't stop to go in, so I took it upon myself to play this scene,

"Elena...I'm going to-" I pointed to the cemetery and Elena nodded before I could finish,

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine...hey were going to meet Bonnie at the grill later, right?" I asked and Elena shot me a thumbs up, "Okay, I'll see you at home 'Lena." I said before walking into the cemetery. I don't know how I knew where Grayson and Miranda Gilbert's grave was, but I let my feet take over and walked me over to them. I sat at the tree uncomfortably and just shook back and forth. After 5 minutes, I debated on going home...unless...

"I have a diary." I said to myself, pulling out a skyblue book, that looks exactly like Elena's but has an A on the corner, and opening it. I skimmed through the pages and read some of the entries;

_Dear Diary, Matt and Elena are officially dating! I knew they would..._

_Dear Diary, Mom and I went shopping today... it was so fun. Elena was out with Matt again, she's stopped doing stuff with me and Mom now,_

_Dear Diary, I think Elena is ignoring me. She spends more time with Matt these days..._

_Dear Diary, Jenna's in town! I love aunt Jenna. She's convinced me too go to this amazing party with Bonnie...but I don't know whether or not to go, we have a family night. Me and Elena had a massive argument. Its not my fault she cares about Matt more than me, I'm her twin..._

_Dear Diary, They're dead, my Mom and Dad are gone..._

_Dear Diary, Elena broke up with Matt, she said it wasn't working out with them, but I think there's more to it. _

The one that stood out the most was from last night, clearly when I wasn't here. The real Arabella seems to have written in the book, if there even is a real Arabella,

_Dear Diary,_

_School starts again tomorrow. I want to miss it. I wouldn't be able to handle the stares and the questions, because I know damn right I will get them. Elena seems to be giving me a whole lot of sympathy, and I hate it. I can't be weak and afraid for ever but she makes me feel it. Ugh, I love Elena to death but seriously she can annoy me. At least she's there for me. Jeremy's drug problem has seriously gotten out of hand. I love him, and we used to be super close, but now were done. He hates me. I think he blames me for their death, I blame myself. If I hadn't have gone to that stupid party they would be here! _

I took out a pen from my bag and thought a moment, 'Should I write in here?' 'Technically its not my diary.' I turned to the next page and started,

_Dear Diary,_

_This is so strange. I'm in the Vampire Diaries. I woke up this morning and bam! not at home any more. I don't know what to do. I'm so confused. I'm Elena's twin, but so far, everything that was suppose to happen to Elena happened to me! I was the one in the accident. Stefan was staring at me. I'm here, in the cemetery. Something isn't right. Ellie was staying at my house, but she's not here with me. I'm scared. I want Ellie to help me. She would know what to do. This place is so confusing and if its going to follow the actual story! I'm so doomed._

As if on cue (which it was) the crow appeared, squawking. It scared me a little, knowing Damon was watching me, but it satisfied me a little because I knew that things were on the right track. I stood up to the bird, waving my arms and shooing it away,

"That's what I thought!" I said when it flew away, but I had to turned around, and when I did, it scared to living crap out of me. Then I realised the fog that I had completely forgotten about. 'Time to meet Stefan' I thought, before picking up my bag and bolting away. I continued to run, and tried not to trip, until my foot got caught on a branch and I went tumbling down the hill. Okay Elena did not fall like this. My back hit the tree and I immediately stood up. Straightening my top and brushing dirt off me, I turned around and came face to face with Stefan,

"Are you okay?" He asked me, looking genuinely concerned,

"Were you following me?" My mouth said on its own and my hand flying up to point behind me. Then I remembered that I should have turned around to look at Damon, but I didn't,

"No, I-a, uh, I-a just — I saw you fall." Stefan stuttered out. I raised an eyebrow as the corner of my mouth twitched up,

"Yeah...luckily you were _here_ to save me." I said, very sarcastically,

"I'm visiting. I have family here." He said, and I instantly felt bad. I knew that he was checking up on me and I was being sarcastic, I really am a hopeless case when it comes to boys,

"Oh. Wow. I'm sorry. It's the fog, It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all very creepy and weird for a few seconds...I felt like it was deja vu'ie...if that makes any sense..." I said, before laughing slightly and smiling, "I'm Arabella, but call me Bella."

"I'm Stefan."

"I know, we have History together." I told him, but I wanted to change things a little,

"And English and French...Right..." We said in unison. I laughed slightly while Stefan just smiled. I wondered what he was doing at first, but Stefan pulled a leaf out of my hair. I should really remember some of these things,

"Thanks..." I then looked down at his ring. It looked different in real life, "Nice ring." I said and he held it between his index finger and thumb,

"Oh. Um, It's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?"

"No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that." I said, laughing slightly. I still felt immensely weird that I was talking to Stefan Salvatore, he's a fake person, he doesn't exist. But he was stood right in front of me, not as Paul Wesley, as Stefan. I saw his nose scrunch up slightly and he tilted his head to the right,

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know." Even though I knew I did. Suddenly the sting could be felt on my leg. I turned around and saw an old tree stump, so, like Elena, I lifted my leg up and pulled up my jeans. A small cut with blood dripping down could be seen and Stefan Immediately turned away. He told me I should get it patched up, and like expected, he had disappeared before I could even answer. I furrowed my eyebrows before walking forward and straight for the way out.

So this place isn't home... I can see that.

I miss home, but not only because Ellie isn't here.

But I also like it here.

It's...not my house, not where my parents live, and for some reason I'm happy. My brother and sister have always been the child they loved, never me. My brother and sister were the star children, and now I'm in the Vampire Diaries.

I'm in the Vampire Diaries

...

_I'm in the Vampire Diaries._


	3. Pilot: Part 2

Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you liked it :) Also, I have a question,

Should Damon be with Caroline... or Elena? I know its very different and I could probably make it work, but Caroline did become stronger after what happened and 'Remembered everything'. So I don't know, just leave a review or PM me.

Music:

Thinking of You by Katy Perry - Mystic Grill

Death by White Lies - Party

* * *

After I had got back. Elena was already changed to meet Bonnie. I had to get changed really quickly, but I also know we would be expecting Stefan with my diary, which I was an idiot for just dropping next to me, at any point now. I slipped on a red, spotted with white, dress that had thin straps and went down to just above my knee. I put on some white flats and picked up my coat. I quickly applied a bit more make up before I heard Elena shout me,

"Come on Bella!" And I grabbed a small purse that had my phone; which was really old, I don't even know how these work anymore, and money (that I didn't even know I had) in. I added a few piddly items like gum into the bag aswell,

"Coming!" I shouted back down and ran down the stairs. Suddenly, I saw someone at the door, talking to Elena,

"There's someone here to see you!" She said a bit excitedly with a smirk on her face. She gave me a 'We are talking about this later!' look and walked over to Jenna,

"Hey, I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was...strange." Stefan said with a little smile. If you saw him from a distance, you would probably think he was innocent, and not an 164, or however old he is, vampire.

"No worries. I get it, blood makes you...feel squeamish... it makes me feel a bit off too..." I said, acting all normal. Stefan had a hint of suspicion in his eyes,

"Um, something like that. How's your leg?"

"Just a scratch, barely..." I told him, not even bothering bringing up about knowing where I live, or live for now,

"Um, I also thought you might want this back." Stefan then handed me my diary, while I was playing fake surprise and awkwardness, "Don't worry, I didn't...read it." I already knew he wouldn't, but I felt somewhat relieved when he said this. I didn't want Stefan too read that I wasn't from here. He would probably call me a creep or something like that,

"No? Why not? Most people would have."

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine."

"You keep a journal?" I asked. I didn't want him too think that anything was off. I just wanted him to get with Elena and for everything to go back on track, but obviously the Vampire Diaries/Dream gods were not allowing that and for some reason wanted me to be with him. Damn, I wish Ellie was here.

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important." 'Yeah I'm sure you have plenty of them' I wanted to say,

"Yeah. I'm just gonna...umm, you don't have to stay out there." I said putting my diary inside and testing him. I knew damn well he couldn't get in,

"I'm fine." Stefan waited for me to come back to the door, "Sorry, were you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Me and Elena were meeting a friend...Do you wanna come?" I asked him. His amazing smile came back and I shouted Elena to come to the door. Time to get them together...

"Stefan this is my twin, Elena. Elena, this is Stefan."

...and fail at it. The two awkwardly shook hands, leaving me stood in the middle of them feeling even more awkward,

"Nice to meet you Stefan, I'm just going too..." Elena then bounced out the house and walked straight to the end of the drive. I looked around and noticed Stefan's car wasn't there. I grabbed my stuff from the side and walked out, closing the door behind me. If he wasn't going to be with Elena, I'm going to make him 'fess up,

"How did you get here?"

"I walked..."

"In this weather? Wow you must be freezing..." Stefan stopped still as I walked up to Elena, watching me like_ I_ had something to hide. I smirked slightly as me and Elena walked to the grill.

**..~-0-0-~..**

As we stepped into the Grill, a lot of people's eyes turned to us. It was very much awkward. I wrapped my arms around my torso in nervousness and felt...exposed? Everyone knew me, and I wasn't used to this. Elena walked over to Bonnie, while Matt walked straight passed her and up to Stefan. A lot of people's, including Caroline's and Tyler's, faces halted, but Matt just extended his hand,

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you...Bella..." He nodded at me, waiting for Stefan to shake his hand,

"Hi. Stefan."

Bonnie quickly pulled me over to her, Elena and Caroline. We all sat together on a table. At first it was really weird, I didn't even expect it to be this weird. Caroline's eyes were beaming, Bonnie was smiling and Elena was smirking at me. I could tell she thought that something was going on, but I wanted her and Stefan together!

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline started. A small groan escaped my lips and Bonnie giggled a little. Elena was trying to keep a straight face but Caroline didn't notice, she was too busy trying to interrogate Stefan,

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." He replied,

"Parents?" Bonnie asked hesitantly,

"My parents passed away..." Stefan answered looking at me. Any normal person would have thought 'That is funny, I never mentioned my "parents" being dead...' but I knew that Stefan was there,

"I'm sorry..." Was all that came out of my mouth, "Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." Our eyes met one more time...and for some reason I couldn't help it and melted into them. I could hold my gaze for hour-

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow!" Caroline interrupted, the green practically showing up on her face,

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Elena told him,

Stefan's head once again turned to me, "Are you going?"

"Of course she is!" Bonnie and Elena answered in unison. They both looked at me, then back at Stefan, constantly flicked between us. I smiled slightly at Stefan and I could see from the corner of my eye that Caroline was about to burst,

Oh Caroline...

Soon you'll have two boys fighting over you!

But then again

So will I...

**..~-0-0-~..**

After our meeting at the Grill, I said goodbye to Stefan as me, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline walked. It was silent at first, because I knew that Bonnie and Elena didn't want to say anything in front of Caroline. During this time, my head managed to skim over some important details. I don't look anything like Elena, so how the hell am I meant to have a doppelgänger, or maybe, I have a completely new one and Katherine doesn't exist, which would suck because she is one of my favourite characters. Then I thought about how many people were going to die... Jenna in Season 2, Alaric in Season 3, Kol in Season 4, Vicki Season 1, Anna Season 1, Tanner tomorrow...Oh god...Tanner's going to die tomorrow. I'm not going to see it, thank god, and he is a Jerk but still...no one deserves to die. Not by that anywa-

"Bye Caroline..."

"Bye guys..." Let the interrogation start,

"Oh my god... Trust my twin to get the hot new guy!" Elena said a bit loudly, faking jealousy but smiling slightly,

"Don't be funny, Elena you'll find someone!"

"Maybe he has a hot brother!" She said giggling...Oh god Elena don't bother, he'll probably love me anyway, as horrible as that sounds.

"I wouldn't count on it Elena."

After what seemed like hours, we finally arrived at the house and said goodbye to Bonnie. I raced upstairs, shouted G'night to the household. I changed quickly, brushed my hair and removed whatever traces of Makeup I could. I don't know why, but I really wanted tomorrow to come. But I also wanted to test if this was a dream and not real. If I sleep, I might wake up, next to Ellie with the Vampire Diaries just finishing, if not, then I really don't know. I looked over to the beside table and saw the, my, diary. Grabbing it and the pen on top, I wondered if Jenna had been the one to bring it up, or if the gods wanted me to write in it. Either way, I opened it and let my hand do the talking,

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been weird, to say the least. I found out that I'm Elena...Or her twin. But everything is happening to me. I am slightly exited for tomorrow to come, but I also want to test if this was a dream. If I go to sleep in a dream, I'll wake up in real life, right? In a way, I don't want to go back now. Sure I miss Ellie, who is either asleep or trying to wake me up, but I like it here. Nobody ignores me. I have Jenna as a 'surrogate mother' should I say. She pays attention to me, Elena and Jeremy. Not just one or two of us. So If I have to stay, I think I'd like it here._

My eyes starting acting on their own again, and I started to feel a little Deja'vu coming in. I put the diary down and flicked off the lamp. I layed down in bed and allowed myself to sleep.

**..~-0-0-~..**

I woke up at around 6:45, only to find myself still in this world. I quickly put on my long sleeve white dress and my pumps. I didn't want to dress fancy. My hair was again naturally curly and wasn't bushy. The day went really quickly and before I knew it I was in history. I didn't realise until later that this was trying to get me onto the scenes shown onscreen. This I really didn't get because I'm living here, It should just run normally,

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls." Tanner's voice droned on, "How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

Bonnie's head shot up and I could tell she was really confused, even more so because I've seen this episode like a thousand times, "Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." Tanner's eyes looked in a patronizing way. His head then turned to Matt who was twiddling with his fingers and occasionally looking at Elena, who was completely oblivious, "Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

" It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt said, Throwing his hands behind his head and kicking back. A few people giggled, and I stiffled a laugh. Throughout the series, Matt shows he is smart and all that, not just a lousy human (not to mention the only one left). I still don't get why they didn't just let Matt move away...or with Rebekah,

"Hmm. Arabella?-" I'm going to kill this teacher myself in a minute,"Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

I know this episode practically off by heart and if anybody asked me this question, I would answer it straight away. But...I didn't know the answer, my brain couldn't figure it out, so I answered with, "I'm sorry, I-I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Arabella. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Wow that sounded more harsh coming directly from him as opposed to listening to him saying it to Elena, and let me tell you, It stung. I mean, I have literally been taken away from my parents,

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." 'Thank you Stefan' I mentally said to myself, even though it was expected and everyone's heads turned towards him. Stefan kept his poker face, staring directly at tanner in an unhuman way,

"That's correct. Mister. . .?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore." Tanner confirmed, his head nodding, "Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Okay, there was some serious fighting (not literally, duh!) about to go down. My head was swirling back and helping me remember everything,

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong." No, they were housing vampires instead, not including Katherine by the way, "It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner."

The class 'Ooooood' and 'Ahhhd' at Stefan's comment and Mr Tanner turned around in embarrassment to continue with the lesson. A little 'Hmm.' could be heard from him. I turned around to Elena who was behind me and we high fived quietly. Tanner continued with a lesson that I wasn't paying attention too, and every so often, my head would turn, whether I wanted it too or not, around to Stefan who was looking at me. Sometimes I smiled at him, sometimes I quickly turned back around. Elena was noticing and at one point passed a note over my shoulder,

_He keeps on staring at you ;) -E _

I mentally frowned. I wasn't complaining and I knew he was, but this was meant to be Elena's happily ever after, not mine,

_I know...you still going tonight? -B. _But I already knew that answer,

_Definitely__ -E_

**..~-0-0-~..**

When we arrived, the party was already in full swing. We had changed our clothes, so, so far I had worn four outfits in two days. Now I was wearing what Elena was wearing in the show. Dark purple and Violet shirt, denim skirt, tights, boots and an awesome Jacket. Elena quickly went to get us some drinks, and I found Bonnie who was a little tipsy,

"Okay...that new guy Stefan is so hot! And Arabella's already on it!" She said hitting me playfully. Elena walked up and passed us all a drink,

"It's Bella, and I'm not 'on it'" I said shaking my head. Okay, Bonnie is way more drunk than I thought,

"Just admit it, Bella!" Elena said, stood next to me,

"Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty." I said nodding,

"He has that romance novel stare... Staring deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul..." Bonnie squinted. Me and Elena giggled and knew that Caroline would be trying to get his attention right now...and getting jealous, of me. Caroline...jealous of _me_... "So where is he?" She continued,

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." I said, quoting what Elena should be saying. It still doesn't feel right, but whatever. I'll be home and back to Ellie before I know it!

"Right, I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait, you need a crystal ball!" Elena told her, dropping down and grabbing an empty bottle. She swayed a little as she dropped and fell on the floor. We laughed and she held up her hand, the one with the bottle, to be helped up so I just took the bottle off her, which made a pouty, playful Elena,

"Thanks a lot!" Elena said, but I couldn't take it seriously because she was giggling. I prepared for Bonnie's little outburst as I handed her the bottle. Her eye's shot open and her face had a worried/surprised look. Elena's eyebrows furrowed and I simply rose one. Bonnie pulled back her hand abruptly and let her face calm down a bit,

"What?" Me and Elena asked in unison,

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow."

"What?" We repeated, a little more high pitched this time,

" A crow. There was fog, a man..." Bonnie started, with Elena very confused and me knowing exactly what was going on but put on a worried expression, but finished just as quickly,"It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok.."

Bonnie walked off leaving me and Elena alone,

"That was weird..." Elena said, starting a conversation and I shrugged. I knew exactly what was up, but if I said anything I would like destroy the entire plot line, and then I would have to explain how I knew and why,

"Yeah...That actually happened..." I told Elena,

"What did?"

"The crow, the fog, the man. It all happened when I was at the cemetery writing in my diary. I got spooked so I left and bumped into Stefan..." Elena nodded, before telling me she was going to go and find someone hot enough to make out with, which I thought was weird because she wasn't ready to date, but then again she said that because she wasn't in love with Matt and...

"Hi." Stefan said, with a smile on his face, as I turned around. I looked genuinely surprised because I wasn't expecting that at all, and smiled back,

"Hi!"

"I did it again, didn't it?" I nodded wiith a 'yeah'. And Stefan apologised, but his eyebrows furrowed immediately,"You're upset about something."

"Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's..." I was about to explain, then stopped, knowing Elena didn't say anything and I don't want to wreck the story, "You know what? Never mind. You're...here."

"I'm here."

**..~-0-0-~..**

"You know, you're kind of the talk of the town." I started my head up as we were strolling on some bridge I don't even know how we got too,

"Am I?" Stefan asked, more shocked then anything, but in a playful way,

"Mm-Hmm. Mysterious new guy, oh, yeah." My head nodding as I said it. I didn't really know what else to say. In a way, my words sounded false because they weren't mine, they were Elena's. I shouldn't be saying this and I don't know why I am.

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness."

I am not twinged in sadness, I am more confused, but I couldn't tell him that. I guess I am a little sad, because I have no one here that I know. It felt like he could see right through me, yet I hadn't known him for more then 48 hours,

"What makes you think that I'm sad?" I asked, my head down, but coming straight back up,

"Well, we did meet in a graveyard." Yes, only because I had to go there otherwise the story wouldn't play out,

"Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room." I corrected him, again the words sounding false, "You don't want to know, it's. . . .it's not exactly party chit-chat." I had to tell him sometime, but he already knows. He saved me,

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat." He was very good at making me feel better I'll give him that,

"Last spring. . my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but. . .they didn't." Why does everything I'm saying sounding false...Oh yeah, because I _shouldn't_ be saying it,

"You won't be sad forever, Bella." He looked deep into my eyes, wow, I never realised that Bonnie was right. He did have a romance-novel stare and his eyes were an amazing shade of- okay, off topic Bella. We stood on the bridge longer and continued talking about useless stuff. We really had a lot to talk about, and no matter what, it never got awkward, ever. It was calm, relaxing and...

I felt like I was back at home.


	4. Pilot: Part 3

Thank you for the reviews, follows, favourites anything! I felt really happy so I had to get another chapter out! So two in 24 hours!

I realised the Petrova doppelgängers have Bulgarian names, and I know Arabella isn't one...yeah...thats about it. I didn't really think about that till now so lets play pretend!

Music:

Back To Me by The All-American Rejects - Caroline&Stefan, Stefan&Elena

Never Say Never by The Fray - Diary writing to Ending.

* * *

"I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend." Stefan said to me. I felt a bit weird talking about Bonnie, I don't know why. Maybe it was because I didn't know her like I should?

"Yeah, she's an awesome friend." I said to him,

"And Matt, who can't seem to take his eyes off of Elena..." Bonnie and Elena were

"Oh..right, Matt and Elena dated, for about a year, before our parents died..." I started to tell him, "Elena describes it as 'that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more'. He's still hung up on her, but she doesn't feel the same..."

"What about you? I heard you've had some previous relationships around here..." I have?

"Oh yeah...um...I don't know. None of them were really serious-" I hope..."-enough...they just weren't..."

"Passionate?"

"Yeah...Passionate."

We stared, not in creepy way, at each other for I moment. I could tell he was thinking, and I smiled a little. Then, Stefan's eyes started to change. They actually looked pretty terrifying up close and I was just about to run away screaming 'Vampire'. But I couldn't,

"Hey, um, are you ok? Um, Your eye, it just, it's-"

Stefan dropped his head and rubbed his eyes, trying to change it back, but from my perspective it just wasn't working,

"Oh, um... Yeah, no. It's, um, it's nothing. Um, are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink." He snatched the cup out of my hand and walked away, almost like he was avoiding me. I didn't know what to think of it, it felt kind of embarrassing, I mean, who would like to be ditched? Caroline was probably smug as sugar now...wait...why do I care? I don't have feelings for Stefan, I couldn't. Great; I was getting attached. Not a good thing when I was going to be gone soon.

**..~-0-0-~..**

From a distance, I could see Elena and Matt talking, probably both drunk and going on about how Matt wants her back. I saw Stefan walk up to me after rejecting Caroline and I couldn't help but feel a bit bad for her. She's really pretty and is just insecure, but soon she gets Tyler...and Klaus for that matter,

"I was wondering who abducted you..." I said,

"Is she like that with, uh, all the guys?" Stefan asked uncomfortably,

"No. You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually." I winked at him playfully. My head spun to see Elena storming off screaming 'Jeremy!', "Hmm. God, you gotta be kidding me!"

"What is it?"

"My brother and my sister, arguing, again."

"The drunk ones?"

"That would be them. Excuse me."

"Need some help?"

"Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this..." I started to run after them, figuring if they are actually arguing, I'll have to break it up. That, and I'm going to find a very bloodless Vicki, "Jeremy! Elena!"

I followed them into the woods. I could hear faint arguments about Jeremy's drug addiction and Elena stringing on Matt. I got closer and closer, hearing them continue at it. Finally I heard Jeremy say, "I don't want to hear it!"

Elena then replied, "Yeah, well, too bad!"

Suddenly, it went silent and I heard a little thud. I ran into full on sprint and ended up next to Elena and Jeremy. Elena's voice was panicking and Jeremy was on the verge of tears,

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!"

"Oh my god..." I said, my eyes wide and my 'siblings' heads looked at me. Vicki suddenly awoke with a deep breath. Her eyes were full of pain and fear. As Jeremy picked her up, she fell unconscious again, and we ran back to the party. I was so not ready for this. Everyone stood around her, even if Tyler tried to fend them off,

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt cried,

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" Tyler started to push people, because being the nosey parkers they were, the extras were constantly trying to get around and have a look. I didn't even think of how Stefan would be running away, confused and scared, and I just tried to stop the blood from falling from her neck,

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena said for me. A random guy passed us something to put on Vicki's neck and Matt was trying to get her to stay awake, or at least wake up. I knew she wasn't dead and I knew this was Damon's doing. I couldn't help but worry what would happen next. I felt remorse for this, what am I going to do when people die?

**..~-0-0-~..**

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asked his older brother. Stefan had the poker face on, the same one he did when Tanner was trying to correct him. His eyes tried to hide the fear, but Damon smirked as he saw a little of it show,

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word... Arabella."

**..~-0-0-~..**

"Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news." Bonnie told me, with Caroline not too far away. Caroline gripped her head, the alcohol getting to her. Elena came over next to me,

"I gotta take Jeremy home." Elena told us,

"Are you sure? I could do it?"

"Why don't we all just go together?" Elena asked me. I nodded with a little smile, and Elena went to find him,

"Bella, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling..." Bonnie started uncertain. She took a deep breath and let out her final words. The words that she had finally got right after the whole time of predicting 'good things, "That it's just the beginning."

**..~-0-0-~..**

"She took my breath away. Arabella. She's a dead ringer for Alice!" Even her name made a heartbroken feeling prick at both of the brother's hearts, "Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Alice...and Elena isn't Katherine."

**..~-0-0-~..**

"You ok? Elena called Jenna, she's on her way." Jeremy took another swig of his alcohol, ignoring what I had just said. Elena came over and stood on the other side of him. You could see his eye rolls from a mile away and just as I was about to say something, Elena spoke up, finally fitting into her own lines,

"Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police." Jeremy took a big swig of his drink, and then threw the bottle away, giving Elena an 'are you happy now?' look, "People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care any more. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with."

"The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too." I added, because Elena stopped speaking. Jeremy scoffed and turned his head to me,

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that-is that supposed to be you moving on?" He then turned to Elena, "And you! I've heard you crying in your room, on and on about how you want Mom to come back to help you?!" Jeremy kept as calm as possible, his face welling up. Elena shook her head, and I put an arm around Jeremy,

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this."

**..~-0-0-~..**

When I arrived 'home', I just put on some shorts and a T-Shirt. Elena's room had one of those window seats, so I sat in that. I pulled my diary, which was on the floor below me with a pen next to it, onto my knee, half expecting Stefan to be here any time soon. I opened to the page after my last, and started writing. I knew that I should be writing something, or the thing, that Stefan was writing, but I didn't care. I couldn't. I had too much in my head,

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been, weird to say the least. I'm in a show. Which is purely fictional. I have a family that is purely fictional. But, for once, I'm not being bullied, or being ignored by my parents. I have a family, and friends, other than Ellie of course. The only way this would be better is if Ellie was here right now. We could be ruling this place. I can't help but worry now. I got upset when Vicki got bit today, I'm not going to be able to do anything when people die. I've never seen anyone die. I've never killed anyone, but now. I'm scared._

I let my hand fall slightly and I looked out the window. Stefan was stood there looking up at me, and I practically ran downstairs and opened the door. His face looked up at me, and it was time for a 'stealing Elena lines' moment,

"I know it's late. But, uh...I needed to know that you were ok," His eyes were full of worry, and again I couldn't help but feel the butterflies every time I was near him, it came naturally,

"You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me. If Elena's okay...If I'll be okay..." I started. I didn't know what else to say. This was coming out of me whether I liked it or not,

"What do you tell them?"

"That I'll be fine. Its the same words I've been saying for four months now."

"Do you ever mean it?"

"Ask me tomorrow..." I hesitated for a moment, before breathing in,

"It's warmer in the house. We can talk...Would you like to come in?" I asked smiling. Stefan's face immediately lit up. A warm smile flooded over his face and his eyes sparkled slightly,

"Yes."


	5. The Night of The Comet: Part 1

My head and hair is in the writing stage and I cannot wait for some of the future stuff I have planned! :D I didn't put a disclaimer because, well, we all know I don't own TVD...I wouldn't be on fanfiction too be honest if I did. I updated the last chapter again because I missed out some odd words and that so...enjoy!

Music:

Help I'm Alive by Metric - Beginning & "Where is Jeremy?"

Heavy Cross by Gossip - Meeting at the Grill

* * *

As I sat up in bed, I stretched my arms. I yawned slightly and smiled to myself. We did actually talk last night. We didn't sit there then he left. Me and Stefan talked about all sorts. My favourite colour, his favourite colour, goals in life, feelings, even a few tears were shed. Slowly but surely, I can't help but fall for him. I know I shouldn't, its wrong, but I couldn't help it. I had school again, so I changed into Jean-shorts, a blue sleeveless top and flat black canvas shoes. I brushed my hair out and put on my usual make up. My diary, yet again, somehow ended up in front of me, so I knew I had to write. Sitting on the seat at the windowsill of Elena's room which is now my room, which reminds me I haven't actually been in her room, I opened my diary, and let my hand do the talking,

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel different. I feel...happy. Which is rare. I don't know how to explain it, but somehow, living here, it feels better. I have friends, not just one, and someone who I can relate too. Me and Stefan talked yesterday, all night actually. It felt different, but it felt good. I think I'm slowly beginning to like him, maybe even more then I think._

I thought of the second episode of season one, and knew immediately that I'd be meeting Damon. I, metaphorically, threw up at the thought because I am a teency bit scared. Season 1 Damon is a dick. I grabbed my Jacket and bag, and walked out of my bedroom, to be met by Jenna,

"Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?" She asked me, with a hint of worry in her voice,

"Depends on where you're going..." Although I already knew, she's going to...

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference." Jenna then stood in front of the full length mirror and starting fussing about with her hair, until she finally turned to me and asked,

"Hair up or down?"

Jenna lifted up her hair, with a little stern look,

"Sexy stewardess..." And as she let her hair fall, Elena came walking through,

"...Boozy Housewife." We said at the same time, and high fived slightly as she ran downstairs,

"Up it is.." Jenna had a taken back look on her face and started to tie her hair up, "...You're feisty today."

I knew this was coming, and yet I didn't know how to answer it without quoting Elena. Maybe I was just so used to watching her do it, I felt a bit weird doing it myself,

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff..." I said anyway, making weird hand signals,

"Hey Jenna, Bella!" I heard Elena shout upstairs, "Where is Jeremy?"

"Yeah, where is he anyway?" I also asked as Elena came running back upstairs,

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Jenna said as I looked into his room. I breathed in to talk, and Jenna quickly stopped me. Didn't Jenna go to Mystic Falls High?

"There is no wood shop, is there?"

"No..." Me and Elena said at the same time. Jenna just replied 'yeah' before continuing with her hair. I gave her a quick side hug and went downstairs, Elena following behind me. I felt a bit awful, as I knew that Jeremy was in the hospital checking up on Vicky. I know how heartbroken Jeremy is going to be when she dies, or 'goes away' as he will know for a short while.

**..~-0-0-~..**

History seemed to be getting very boring for me. Back home, I loved the subject, much to my parents dismay, but here, with Tanner's voice going on and on, I just wanted to sleep, and I nearly did. I turned my head round to Stefan, who was already looking at me. We smiled at each other...and I mean smiled,

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration..." I could bearly hear Tanner's voice, I had put it too the back of my mind. I felt so strange, because I actually felt something for Stefan, even if I wasn't meant to, "Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?"

I quickly looked up at Mr. Tanner, and shook my head. I think Elena thought it was her, as she was talking to Bonnie, because she shot her head up. She quickly dropped it though, being internally thankful it wasn't her. The bell rang, saving us all and I quickly left the room. More embarrassed then anything. Stefan quickly caught up to me though, pulling out a book,

"I brought it, Told you." He said, cheekily, passing me the book,

""Wuthering Heights" by Ellis Bell." I read the front cover, confirming and remembering that we actually talked about this. Stefan told me he had a copy of the original, and I would've jumped him to get it. Not joking. I actually love this book, and I wasn't just doing it to keep in story.

"You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name." I said truthfully,

"All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then." 'Yeah, you would know wouldn't you?' I thought to myself,

"Where did you get it?" I asked, a bit knowingly but also in an accusing tone. I didn't mean for it to be like that, It just slipping out. We stopped, him towering over me and thinking of an answer,

"Uh, it was passed down. Through the family."

"Ah..." I said under my breath,

"I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it." I was surprised, too be honest. He was actually going to let me keep it.

"Oh, no. I. . .but I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back." I told him, and he did another one of them cute smiles,

"Okay."

**..~-0-0-~..**

During break, I was just aimlessly wondering around the halls. My curiosity getting the better of me and I felt the need to get to know the school, seeing as I'm probably going to be here for a while. I found out where near enough every classroom was, where all the available toilets were and I found out where the teachers lounge is, the hard way. I literally walked into it, without knocking and all...I mean all the teachers stared at me like I was some abomination to nature. I quickly bolted and ended up outside. I saw Matt and Elena walking, no doubt talking about Vicki. I wanted to get over there and join in, but I thought it was best to stay out. I didn't know how that was going to play out...but I saw both Matt and Elena look over to Stefan; who was, very obviously but so obvious you wouldn't see it, listening to their conversation. Some tapped me on the back...and I swear on my life I had no idea who this was and said hey. I found out their name was Illyana Roberts and that she was a senior. Apparently, I was pretty popular around this school.

All she said was 'Hi! How are you doing?'. I'd been saying I'm fine a lot lately, so it wasn't that hard for me to do it again. She quickly scurried off though, her head in the clouds as she walked over to the 'crackheads'. So I'm guessing she's on crack.

I turned back around, a bit delirious to what was going on. My head was suddenly coming over with a headache. Stefan was gone and Matt was walking away from Elena. It all seemed like I was watching the show in 3D or something.

I also knew that I had to go to that comet thing... and I had to meet Damon...yay! This should be fun. Damon, like I've said, is a Jerk in season 1. He's becomes more loveable by the end though.

**..~-0-0-~..**

I shortly met with Elena, Caroline and Bonnie afterwards at the Mystic Grill. We were sorting out little leaflet things for the comet, and the 3 girls could not stop questioning me about Stefan for 2 minutes. Elena had walked down when we were talking and saw us. A little mischievous look came in her eye and she smirked, saying hey to the both of us then running back upstairs. My face had gone a bit red from embarrassment, but Stefan didn't say a word and we just continued to talk,

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity..." Bonnie added in, obviously trying to change the subject to get them off my back,

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline said very sarcastically. Bonnie sighed in defeat and Elena put a hand on her shoulder,"So then what?"

"So then nothing..." I said as Caroline persisted,

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope. We didn't go there." I shrugged,

"Not even a handshake?" Elena asked, light-heartedly,

"C'mon, Bella, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut!" Caroline said, starting to fold up another leaflet. Again I was getting a bit embarrassed, but I could hide it well enough,

"OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already!" Caroline exclaimed, making me jump back a bit as Elena and Bonnie widened their eyes, "Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" Her eyebrows were moving in a suggestive way and I felt slightly uncomfortable,

"Profound..." I said quietly and Caroline giggled a little. I played a questioning look for a few seconds, but I was actually thinking about it. I wanted to change everything and not go...but no doubt it would all freeze until I went anyway. I pulled my jacket from behind my chair and starting to stand up,

"Where're you going?" Bonnie and Elena asked in unison, both smiling astonished at what I was doing. I got up fully and stood behind my chair,

"Caroline's right. It is easy." Her eyebrows shot up, and she smirked a little as if to say 'wow I did something right?' "If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I want to do. Maybe minus the sex part though Caroline..." I said to her smiling, and she laughed. Elena gave me a slight 'woop' and Bonnie clapped slowly. An accomplished smirk came up on my lips, and I confidently set of for the Salvatore Boarding House.

**..~-0-0-~..**

I stood outside the Salvatore Boarding house. A little more nervous then I expected to be. It looked a lot more creepier in person. I went to knock, but, as expected, it was already open. Inviting, even. I stepped in slowly and stood just at the top of the living room. My head moved on its own accord and I actually couldn't believe it! It was all bright pink! No, just kidding. It was normal. The old furniture, the countless books. I scoffed without my own permission and smiled slightly,

"Stefan?" I shouted questionably. I heard the creaking come from outside and spun around, walking towards the door in a slow pace. My body tilted to see outside. I actually jumped a bit when the crow came flying in, and nearly screamed when I turned around and came face to face with Damon Salvatore. He studied me slightly, and I felt intimidated by his gaze,

"I...I'm sorry for barging in. The door was..." I was surprisingly nervous, and when I turned around, the door was closed, as expected, "...open."

"You must be Arabella. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." He posture was just defined 'cocky' and confident. He was acting completely human, which only made me wonder what he was like when he was human,

"Please, call me Bella...and Stefan never told me he had a brother..."

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag..." He moved to my right a little and held his arm out, with the other one of my arm, pushing slightly, "Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

"Wow. This is your living room?" The 'wow' was not a fake 'wow' at all. From where I was standing, I actually had to do a double take on the furniture. It looked incredible in the flesh,

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." Damon's head also moved around the room, his eyes scanning it in a human way, "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"The last one?" Katherine.

"Yeah. Alice, his girlfriend?" He questioned purposely. My eyebrows fell a little at the name 'Alice'. Great, I probably have a doppelgänger. "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet." I shook my head and told him no. And Damon's face turned into a 'Yikes'.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now." You want that thought, don't you Damon? "Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."

"I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan." Damon said suddenly. I turned and I had never seen so much rage in one person,

"Bella. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan said, obviously. He didn't make eye contact, as expected, and if looks could kill Damon would be dead, like, 500 times,

"I know. I should have called, I just..."

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan?" Damon interrupted me, provoking Stefan, "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But...I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." I fake-laughed at his little comment and Stefan stood, still looking at Damon,

"Thank you for stopping by, Arabella. Nice to see you." He just called me Arabella, and he made little to no eye contact. I can see why Elena looked so uncomfortable. You could practically cut the tension with a knife,

"Yeah, I should probably go." I said, not that I wanted to go, "It was nice to meet you, Damon." He shook my hand and kissed my knuckle. I didn't even speak to Stefan, because he would just ignore me.

I just walked out.

Kind of pissed actually.


	6. The Night of The Comet: Part 2

Music:

I'm an Animal by Neko Case - Discussing Stefan; Jenna yelling at Jeremy.

Gravity by Sara Bareilles - End of Jenna&Bella, Bella&Stefan ;)

* * *

As I walked home, I felt my stomach twist and turn at the thought of what happened. A headache was coming on from the amount of thinking I was doing. I thought about the doppelgänger. Alice? Alice didn't exist, but I knew Alice wasn't her real name. It also made me feed horrible that there was someone looking exactly like me roaming the earth. I thought about how I was, probably, going to be in love with Stefan. I liked him, I couldn't deny that. I also couldn't deny that I had been somewhat attracted to Damon. I shouldn't be, it felt wrong...

and then I realised how much of an idiot I was dwelling on something that wasn't real.

I'd made it 'home' and Jenna greeted me. She asked me were I'd been and I told her. Elena made me and her some ice cream and handed me the chocolate sauce. I think my 'Gilbert' character is exactly the same as my 'real life' character. I loved chocolate sauce on ice cream. Jenna asked what Stefan was like and I really didn't know what to answer,

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." I simply answered. The words didn't sound as false because it was true. He was still in love with Katherine, or Alice at this point, to an extent, and him and Damon are actually raging,

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." Jenna told me trying, in a way, to comfort me,

"Yeah...at least you didn't date a guy with 'attachment' issues." Elena says standing next to me. A mirror sat across from us and I realised how we actually look somewhat similar, but my hair was darker, it was curly. My skin was lighter and my eyes were the tiniest bit smaller. My face was a bit bigger and I had a small bit more meat,

"Elena, Matt's sweet don't be-" Jenna was interrupted by Jeremy walking in. His hood was up and Jenna was beyond pissed. She stormed out as Jeremy tried to escape upstairs,

"Jeremy, where were you?!" She asked him, and he ran faster upstairs. Elena and I could hear their argument, but we didn't get involved. Instead we sat down at on the couch and flicked to a channel, remembering that tomorrow we had to watch a comet, and that me and Stefan would actually Kiss for the first time, and, for some reason, I was incredibly happy about it.

**..~-0-0-~..**

"Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" Bonnie said, handing out a comet from next to me on the right. Elena stood on my left, handing out programmes as well while I stood in the middle like a weirdo,

"Would you like a program?" Elena asked someone, and Bonnie's head turned to me,

"He didn't call, huh?" She asked me, still handing out programmes. Her head turned back to the people around her and Bonnie put on her smile,

"Or text. But then, I realised we didn't even start that. Like I don't even have his number, or anything. "e never even exchanged that stuff." I told her. Elena ran a hand through her hair and smiled at me. Her expression was playful and she nudged me,

"And why not?" Elena joked,

"That's an important milestone in any relationship!" Bonnie then said, and us twins giggled,

"Isn't it?" I replied. But then my mood dropped a little and my voice sounded more like a sigh, "The timing is wrong, anyway..."

"When is it ever right?" Elena asked me. Her head fully face me and her eyes in sympathy. They stopped handing out flyers and focused on me and what I was saying. I felt a little weird, I hated attention,

"I'm not ready, Elena, Bonnie. It wouldn't feel right!" Which was true. I had just been put in The Vampire Diaries. Adding a relationship into it would be a bit over the top,

"Who is ready, Bella?" Bonnie said, in a rhetorically questionable way,

"At least I put myself out there." I sighed. Elena frowned slightly, her straight hair falling over her face. Bonnie looked at me in a 'seriously?' face,

"Is that what you're calling it?" She asked, almost accusingly,

"What do you mean?" My voice returned to normal and my head dropped slightly,

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't."

**..~-0-0-~..**

Again, me and Elena were walking with Bonnie. It seems like we're all best friends. Not just Elena and Bonnie. We met up with Caroline, who was with Matt, and for the first time I realised how dark it was. My top that was tucked into my skirt was now untucked and I had put tights on instead of socks because it was cold. My healed boots were starting to kill my feet, and I didn't know how long I was going to last. Caroline handed me and Bonnie candle, while Elena already have one,

"I got you a candle!" She said, it was very preppy. Elena went to talk to me, him lighting the candle she had, and they both exchanged smiles. Elena then turned around and lit my candle. I kind of wanted to avoid Stefan, but I knew I had to talk to him. I was a bit taken back by him being rude, but alas, I just followed the story and went with the flow. I turned around the light his candle, and looked up. His smile was up and he seemed less...intimidating. His eyes were warm, but I immediately tensed up,

"Hi." Stefan said, as if it was that simple,

"Hi." I nodded back, my voice a bit high pitched. I turned and looked towards the comet, walking forward a few steps. I could pratically feel Stefan's breath on my shoulders and I was well aware that he was staring, well, looking at me,

"You know, that comet. . .it's been travelling across space for thousands of years. All alone." I could tell he was somewhat talking about himself, and me,

"Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil..." I said out of the blue. Again, another quote of Elena's that slipped out of my mouth,

"I think it's just a ball of. . .snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home..." He paused, both of us still looking up, fixed on the comet. Again, he was talking about himself in a very nonchalantly way, more vague then anything. The little silence was enough to send me over the edge too be honest, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself."

"You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing, but its all done. Forget it, really..." I said, my voice going a tiny bit higher because I'm lying, sort of. I'm still pissed, "You didn't tell me you had a brother..."

Stefan looks down to his candle, his attention being caught by it. It was like he was trying to find a way to say it without saying 'I am the reason he is a vampire, oh, and I killed Alice!' "We're not very close. It's, uh, it's complicated." He finally said, still looking at his candle,

"He told me about your ex. Alice?"

Stefan's face turned very scared, but also sad. You could see the hurt in his eyes and you could see the sense of awkwardness. It felt like I could cut the tension with a knife, "What did he say?"

"That she broke your heart." I said, not even able to keep eye contact with him,

"That was a long time ago."

'How long ago?' I want to ask, but I don't. Instead,

"When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt." I said, quoting Elena. I kept my head facing forward, but I could feel Stefan's gaze on me. I didn't know what to say anyone,

"Bella..." He tried to talk, but I interrupted him. He stepped in front of me, and no matter how many times I tried to avoid eye contact, I couldn't. I looked into his eyes, and they were clouded with regret, hurt, but also, with that tiny bit of love. My eyes then filled with, somewhat, regret, and a look of 'I give up'. My mind was puzzled and I was hurt now. I don't know why, but this... talk... was making me feel...sad and slightly heartbroken. It was the first time that I realised I was actually falling in love with him, and I couldn't stop it,

"It's OK, Stefan..." I started, still looking up at him, "I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated Sister? Check. Even complicated parents because I don't even have any? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's OK. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but...then the sun came up and reality set in." I turned around, and walked away, straight back to Elena and Caroline and Bonnie, away from Stefan, and at that time...

Away from everything.

**..~-0-0-~..**

Later that night, I was at the Grill with Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline. We weren't even talking that much and I couldn't get over what had happened with Stefan. Caroline had bought us drinks, of course we paid for them ourselves. Then Jeremy came up to us at the table we were at and suddenly I was feeling on edge,

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" He asked us. Jeremy seemed a little shaken up and worried. Tyler put on a scowl and faced Jeremy,

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler snapped. Oh yeah, Jealous Tyler! Oh well, we get plenty of that in Seasons two and three,

"I can't find her." Jeremy cries. Well not really 'cries', he more complains. I could tell he was a little on edge, but also really pissed a Tyler. Tyler is a JERK in season 1, but when he gets with Caroline, everything gets better, sort of. He still becomes a little possessive, but also a werewolf which is pretty cool I guess,

Tyler shrugged sarcastically at Jeremy and near enough smirked, "She probably found somebody else to party with... Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced."

I looked over to Tyler, as did Elena, and we both looked pretty shocked. "What's with the pill pusher?" We say at exactly the same time, but I don't say anything about it because this is a serious matter. I still don't know what Jeremy thought he would gain by doing drugs. Oh god...I getting all sibling...ly? I don't know, but I'm caring, and my siblings at home don't really act like siblings, so I don't care about them. Tyler nodded to Jeremy, slightly glancing at us both, and saying,

"Ask him."

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy threatened him. They seemed to be down each others throats, constantly. But damn, this is worse then I thought,

I looked to Jeremy in shock, and Elena mimicked my movements saying, "Oh my God, Jeremy, are you dealing?"

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler mocked him, smirking again, while both of them ignored Elena,

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy taunted. This seemed to shock everyone else, Tyler saying 'Yeah, right...', scoffing and I pretended to act shock, while really I just want to smirk,

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?!" Caroline really couldn't believe what she was saying, and thought he was joking. Everyone looked pretty shocked, even Bonnie who, at this point, had nothing to do with Jeremy,

"There's no way." Tyler argued his shoulders flexing a little and him sitting up, acting more superior,

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy boasted, more spitefully, and this sent everyone into shock mode. Especially from the way that Jeremy was glaring at Tyler,

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt asked Tyler, clearly trying not to believe what he just heard. Tyler shook his head and acted all innocent at what was going on, "Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Matt just shaked his head and gave up, not caring to know the rest, "You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?"

"We'll check the back." Bonnie said, talking about herself, Caroline and Tyler,

"I'll check the square." Matt told us, and Jeremy got up to follow him out the door, "Me too." As soon as he got up, I grabbed his arm. "No way, buddy. You are coming with me." Elena shook her head, and took Jeremy,

"No its okay Bella, I got him.." I nodded, in a 'are you sure?' way, but Elena didn't catch it, and instead walked off with Jeremy in an angry way, I went to follow, but Matt grabbed me,

"Just leave them too it Bell..." I nodded in defeat and turned around to follow Bonnie and Caroline and Tyler.

**..~-0-0-~..**

I walked home by myself after trying to find Vicki. Matt told us to go home and that he'll be fine, but I didn't believe him. I started to walk upstairs, and heard foot stomps come from Jeremy's room, "Jer, Elena? Is that you?"

"No, it's me, the hypocrite patrol." Jenna called back. I walked into Jeremy's room and saw what had really happened. It had looked like Jenna had turned Jeremy's room upside down. Clothes were thrown about and draws were wide open, Jenna would have a hard time hiding this!

"What are you even doing?" I asked, leaning on the door frame,

"I've become my worst nightmare." Jenna told me and stopped walking somewhat in the middle of the room, "The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy." She ran over to him shoes and saw some, what looked like, boots. Jenna dove her hand in and pulled out Jeremy's bong. It looked weird and I'd never seen one up close...not that I wanted too. "Jackpot... I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative."

I walked into Jer's room and slowly walked over to the chair at the other side of the room, facing Jenna. "So what brought this on?" I asked her. Aunt Jenna started digging through his desk drawers and sighed, "Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday."

"You got tannered. Been there." I said, and somewhat warned, collapsing onto the chair with my coat on my lap and sighing myself,

"'Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers.'" Jenna mocked, "Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up."

"You're not screwing up..." I tried to reassure her, but she interrupted me without knowing, "Yes, I am. You know why?... Because I'm not her." Jenna said in defeat, referencing to Miranda and Grayson, "She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault." Jenna sighed. She fell onto Jeremy's bed and gave up, as if she was done with everything and everyone, "It's impossible."

I sat up straighter and looked at her, "This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all...We all are." That made me think about what went on with me and Stefan. I thought about how I had over reacted. I thought about Damon, and how much of an ass hat he was. I thought about Stefan, and I thought of how sorry he actually was. Then I thought about me, and hoped to god I was making the right choice.

**..~-0-0-~..**

I rang the doorbell of the boarding house, a little deja vu creeping up on me. I wanted to back out now, to run, maybe if I get away fast enou-

"Hi." Stefan snapped me out of my thoughts, and then I said to myself that I couldn't run away now. Too late.

"Hey." I said back, my voice hitching a little. I was getting confused. Oh god... I'm going to collapse,

"Would you like to come in?" Stefan asked me in his polite manner, and I was going to say yes, but then I remembered the comet, and how beautiful it looked up in the sky,

I point behind me and step back a little, "The comet's actually this way." I said and turned around. I couldn't see Stefan, but I knew he was following me. I knew that he would anyway. Plotline and all! But no, serious time now... "Sorry if I'm barging in. Especially after earlier." It was my turn to apologise and honestly I didn't know what to say. My head, again, was slightly spinning and I was so nervous, I felt like biting my nails or whatever...

"No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things...I didn't like it." Stefan admitted, moving a little closer.

Oh, jeez. I'm not really good with the flirting stuff, which was why I was amazed when Stefan came after me.

"See, the thing is..." I started, bring in my Vampire Diaries knowledge and the gift of knowing pretty much all the lines to every episode, "...I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was 10..." Which is true, my mom actually got me a diary when I was 10 so I'd stop telling her my problems, "...It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid that Elena bought my for my 14th birthday and I pretended to like it because I didn't want to hurt her feelings..." Okay, I don't know where that came from, all I know is that I was rambling and I needed to stop, "...But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you."

Stefan moves a little closer. "What would you write?"

I looked around, avoiding Stefan's gaze and mimicking my actions from earlier, staring up at the comet, "I would write. . ."'Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was OK to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that...' I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that. . .the world's just going to come crashing down, and I. . . don't know if I can survive that."

Okay. I should act as a career. But seriously. I was scared...I was scared that I was going to get hurt, fall deeply in love and then get sent home, all these possibility and I was considering all of them. I turned my body to face Stefan again and nodded, agreeing with what I was saying before I could change it,

"Do you want to know what I would write?" Stefan asked me, and I nodded to him, quite unsure really of what to do. "'I met a girl. We talked. It was epic."But then the sun came up and reality set in. Well, this is reality. Right here."

His head inched closer and closer to mine, my breath hitched and I felt as though I couldn't breath. My life hit pause, and I had completely forgot about the kiss, and I had no idea that I would react this way. After what felt like ages, our lips touched, and it was passionate, but not rough, sweet, but not too slow, and he was a very good kisser I'd have to admit. We both pulled away and smile, but that didn't last long, because I pratically attacked him with my lips.

Everything felt right.

And I loved Stefan. Even if I didn't know it yet myself.


	7. Friday Night Bites

Music:

Slow Poison by The Bravery - Beginning until cheerleading practice

Starstrukk by 3OH!3 - Cheerleading practice

You're a Wold by Sea Wolf - Damon & Caroline crashing the dinner, Damon & Elena.

Temptation (New Order cover) by Moby - Stefan & Bella, Ending.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up. My head slightly stung as yesterdays events came rushing back to me. I kissed Stefan. Stefan kissed me. We kissed. It was perfect. Which reminded me... I hadn't told Bonnie, or Elena for that matter. God what was wrong with me! I was getting so loved up over a stupid kiss. But it wasn't stupid was it? It was practically magical. I hopped out of bed and showered very quickly because we had school. I put on a long sleeve red top and jeans, with slip on trainers and my leather Jacket to go with it. My school bag was waiting on the chair by the door, obviously already done for me...thank you vampire diaries lords!

My makeup and hair was, surprisingly, already done and I was near enough ready to go. Elena shouted me from downstairs, saying Bonnie was here and I heard both Jenna and Jeremy leave, I ran downstairs, me with Elena who gave me a very weird look. I suddenly realised I was smiling like a goof...

"Ready to go, 'Lena?"

**..~-0-0-~..**

We pulled into the school parking lot, well not exactly. More like onto the pavement next to school. Let me tell you it was probably the longest drive ever! I finally came clean about mine and Stefan's kiss, Elena was estatic while I got a very long lecture from Bonnie. It was, beyond boring...

"Listen," Bonnie said to me as we got out of the car. Elena climbed out of the back seat and hooked arms with me, while Bonnie stood to my left, "I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow."

"You were the one who said to go for it!" I exclaimed, not really loudly though, "You gave him my number! One of the biggest milestones ever!" I joked, Elena laughed but Bonnie was having none of it,

"Anyways, now I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie made a face, I couldn't really put a finger on it, but it looked really weird,

"Why the about-face?" Elena asked for me,

"It's not an about-face." Bonnie tried to convince us, but it didn't work. My eyebrows furrowed and I laughed mentally. Who knew I would be getting so serious with a bunch of TV characters?

"What's bothering you so much about him, Bonnie?" I asked her, she sighed a little and dropped her head down as if she was, like, ashamed to look at me or whatever,

"It's stupid." Bonnie tried to let the situation go, but I was having none of it. Bonnie tried to speed ahead, probably going to use the 'we are going to be late for class!' card, but again I wanted her to tell. I mean, I already knew why, I've seen season 1 a billion times, but its pretty hilarious what she says,

"Bonnie..." Elena un hooked her arm from me, and stood in front of her, but like next to me? If that makes sense. Bonnie's face turned weiry again and her face somewhat scrunched up,

"What?" Bonnie innocently replied,

"Spit it out." I told her, now a little more seriously,

Bonnie huffed slightly and hesitated, but in the end complied, "I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling."

"Is that it?" Elena giggles a bit and I stand there looking pretty dumb. My hand pushed a bit of hair out of my face and Bonnie suddenly becomes embarrassed, and tried to run away again, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards me, "Bonnie."

"It was _bad _bad!" Bonnie emphasized, getting all serious,

"Is this your witch mojo talking?" Elena asked her, kind of in a joking way, but again, Bonnie wasn't up for the laughs and giggles of it all,

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." Bonnie brushed off what she was saying, not wanting to take the conversation forward. I knew full well that Bonnie wasn't going to let this drop, but Elena shrugged about it. I lightly grabbed her shoulders and smiled,

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." I smiled at her again as me and Elena hooked each one of her arms and Bonnie smiled at us warmly.

**..~-0-0-~..**

Stefan walked over to us, obviously really happy. He smiled at me and I almost melted, "Good morning, Bella." He turned his head slightly to Bonnie and Elena, "Hello Bonnie, Elena..." Elena politely smiled back while Bonnie just dropped her head slightly,

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie smiled slightly at the three of us, then walked past me and Elena and it honestly looked like she was sprinting off.

"Bonnie, wait..." I tried to stop her, but she was already gone. Elena made little hand signals saying she was going to follow Bonnie, and then she said a small

"She doesn't like me very much." Stefan deduces.

I sigh. "She doesn't know you. She's one of my best friends. She's just looking out for me." Stefan and I start walking. "But when she does, she will love you."

******..~-0-0-~..**

Tyler and Matt stood throwing football around with a friend and fellow football player. Tyler's eyes were fixed on the couple not to far way from them,

"Oh look, Arabella Gilbert and her new boyfriend..." Tyler mentioned smugly. Matt tilted his head a bit to see what was going on but couldn't care less, "Now, what are they doing?" He asked rhetorically, "Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset."

Tyler frowned slightly, and Matt caught on, laughing slightly at his best friends stupidity,

"Don't get jealous, Ty.."

******..~-0-0-~..**

"Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?" I asked Stefan. I so didn't want this meal to happen...but no doubt it would happen one way or another. I still don't get why Elena was so estatic for this, I mean, Bonnie's a witch, witches hate vampires, vampires drink people,

Stefan pretended to think about it for a second then smiled, "Yes."

I laughed slightly, but continued, "Perfect! You, me, and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished."

"What about Elena?" Stefan asked, his eyebrows slightly furrowed and he looked quite confused. I was about to ask 'who cares about Elena?', but that would just be rude. I knew she was going to Caroline's so they could 'catch up' as Caroline put it,

"I think she's at Caroline's tonight..."

******..~-0-0-~..**

"Please, she's acting like we had nothing going on..."

"You _didn't_ have anything going on. You made out a few times when you had nothing to do and then you called her, might I quote-" Catch, "-a worthless-" Throw, "-good for nothing-" Catch, "-bitch,-" Throw, "- just because she wouldn't sleep with you."

"Yeah well, all I wanted was for her to stop leading me on and instead admit that she loved me, but no..."

"Ty you overreacted..."

"No I didn't, she did... Well, she definately made the wrong choice there..." Tyler said, before catching the ball before it went to Matt. Despite Matt's pleads, Tyler took a few steps back. He then suddenly threw the ball towards Bella and Stefan at a tough and fast speed...

******..~-0-0-~..**

"That throw was _insane._ I had no idea you played football." I said to Stefan as we walked to my locker. Its funny cause I had never been in my locker, so I was quite confused as to what I would see.

"I used to. It was a long time ago." Stefan explained to me. Well, all I knew from watching the show is that Damon taught him how to play and that they were very happy at one point,

"So why don't you try out for the team?" I asked, although I knew he would anyway.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Stefan said, shaking his head slightly. It was faint but I could see it. We got to my locker and I started to open it,

"So you don't like football?" I asked him. I opened my locker, still unsure but not showing, what would be in it, but it looked very normal. With pictures of me and Elena, me Elena and Bonnie, Caroline's in a few of them...then I looked at another one of them... it was me and Ellie... How the heck? Ellie doesn't exist in this world...or does she?

"No, I love football." Stefan said, leaning against the locker. I kind of forgot we were talking so I nearly jumped out of my skin...nearly, "I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there."

"He doesn't know you. To him, you're mysterious loner guy and it wouldn't hurt for you to put yourself out there, make some friends...besides, I don't even know why he threw that ball at you..." I said the last part to myself, more in a murmur but I know Stefan knew what I said,

"Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery." Stefan teased, referring to what I said before,

I looked very offended but in a joking way. I smiled slightly and pushed him teasingly, "Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Bella that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy."

"Well, I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?" Stefan asked rhetorically. I took out the rest of my books then the bell went so we had to walk to class, which was a bummer because it was history,

"Soon...she's working on it." I replied and then changed the topic, not wanted to dwell on it anymore. Its not me I'm talking about, it was Elena. But he doesn't know that and its really scary knowing this should be Elena, not me.

******..~-0-0-~..**

I knew Bonnie, at this point, was writing numbers in her book, while we tried to listen to Tanner,

"World war II ended in...Anyone got anything?" Nobody was answering, they all looked very lost. It isn't even a hard question, but I didn't want to answer it, I just couldn't be bothered, "Miss Juan?..."1945." Tanner answered.

I turned around and leant over to Stefan, he was paying attention somewhat, but immediately looked at me when I turned. "Psst... FYI,Our team sucks. They could totally use you."

"Can't. I'm a loner." Stefan whispered in a teasing voice, which made me laugh a little.

"Miss Gilbert?" Tanner's voice made me spin around, I was a bit nervous now, and I didn't want to get into trouble,

"Hmm?"

"Pearl Harbor?" Tanner asked me and I hesitated...why don't I know this? "Um..." I stuttered, but nothing came out. I couldn't remember,

"December 7, 1941." Stefan answered, glancing at me quickly. I turned around and smiled at Stefan in victory,

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Tanner said pointedly, and raised his voice at the end. A lot of a people laughed and Tanner smirked in victory, as if he had just won the lottery or something. I knew him and Stefan had a rivalry, but for gods sake Tanner was acting like a child...time for the fun to begin! "Anytime." Stefan answered sarcastically,

"Very well." Tanner nodded, then he started to talk to everyone, "The fall of the Berlin wall?"

"1989." Stefan answered, even though he hadn't been asked to, "I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you?" Tanner answered in a patronizing tone, he stood up straighter with his hands in his pockets and challenged him, "How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act?"

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination?"

"1963."

"Martin luther King?"

"'68."

"Lincoln?"

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade?" Tanner walked a few steps forward,

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board?"

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg?"

"1863."

"Korean war?"

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha! It ended in '52." Tanner said a little smugly. A few people looked very confused at Tanner, or looked at him like he was childish. Some even laughed at Stefan a bit. I pulled a face at Tanner, also thinking he was childish, but Stefan didn't look fazed by what was happening around him and was very dead ser, "Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan said.

Tanner looked up sharply and started to panic, "Look it up, somebody. Quickly."

"It was 1953... 27th July to be exact," Elena answered, which I was shocked at. She was probably already on her phone. I've learned from the past few days that when she has nothing to do, she sits on her phone. The class clapped and I smiled at Stefan, very lovestruck to be exact. Yes, I came to terms that I might somewhat be in love with Stefan but I wasn't telling anybody that. Tanner looked very defeated and looked like he was about to retort with a comeback, but the bell went and saved us,

I walked out with Stefan, and even though I already knew the answer, I asked, "How did you know all of that?" It was pretty cool to see it in person because no normal human could answer all of that,

"Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing." Stefan answered sarcastically. I looked at him with a 'ha ha very funny' looked and he smiled at me,

******..~-0-0-~..**

I had to go to cheerleading, even though I really didn't want too. I knew Elena, who I really hadn't spoken to all day, would be there and I also knew that I could quit, thank god! I had on some black really short shorts and a red tank top. The trainers I was wearing were black too but they were new from looking at them. I walked over to Bonnie and Elena while putting my hair up and I cleared my throat. Bonnie shot up and smiled, her pigtails with braids were just too cute,

"Oh my god, you're here!" She hugged me, as did Elena who then squealed,

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever...The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were." I started to stretch with them, but then remembered, "Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight!"

"I am?" Bonnie replied and Elena looked at me weirdly,"She is?"

I nodded. "Mm-hmm. You, me and Stefan." Bonnie's face instantly turned into a 'please don't make me' face, but I was persistent on this one "You have to give him a chance."

"Tonight's no good." Bonnie told me, trying so desperately to get out of it, and then she tried to subject. "Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times."

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there." I then sat on the floor and stretched my legs. Elena's head turned towards me, a bit of confusion on her face,

"Why aren't I invited?" She asked and I looked at her with a 'are you serious?' look, "You're going to Caroline's...right?" Elena looks at me weirdly, then her face changes to realisation,

"Oh yeah...we've got a English project on Shakesphere's Macbeth and I seriously don't want to do it, but its due in two days and we haven't started it..." Elena tells us, then says to herself, "That is if she doesn't cancel on me...again..."

Bonnie flicks the finger out of her face in defeat and her voice goes very high, "Fine. I'll go."

I grinned and smiled, replying with a "Good!"

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked, looking around the field.

"I don't know. It's not like her." Elena tells us, even though we already know this. I knew exactly where she was and I wanted to get her and tell her what Damon was, but I couldn't do that without telling her how I know,

"I'll try her again." Bonnie said, taking out her phone, but as she does, Caroline pulls up in Damon's car,

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie told us as if we didn't know, realization crossing her face. Elena turned her head too and smirked. Caroline kissed him and stepped out starting to walk over to us,

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." I told Bonnie and Elena, standing up,

"Salvatore?" Bonnie repeated me, her eyes widening slightly, but Elena looked more curious, "As in Stefan?!"

Caroline came over and walked past me with a sly grin on her face and a big headed, confident look clouded her face, "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind!" I just stood there bewildered and annoyed slightly, but I ignored the feeling of uncertainty in my chest and just went to start practice. Just as Damon is about to drive away, he winks at me, and I roll my eyes.

"Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy." Caroline's cocky voice was so getting to me, "All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." Caroline chanted as we all did the rountine. I was seriously struggling, not that I care, I can't cheer to save my life anyway, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Bella, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Okay?" I just nodded, as bit offended but I was eager to not continue with this, "Keep going!" Caroline told everyone else. "Okay. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."

I started to watch, but I really couldn't be bothered and I turned to stand behind the bleechers and I watched Stefan run onto the field... I also watched how he was starting to play the game and it was quite interesting to watch. He continued to catch every throw, much to the chagrin of Tyler, who tackled him. I still don't get why all this was happening because I didn't date Matt so Tyler didn't need to sort anything out, right?

He stood up and was perfectly okay and I noticed when he clicked his fingers back into place and continued with the game.

**********..~-0-0-~..**

Elena had gone out to Caroline's and Bonnie had come over to help with dinner. I knew this was going to be a very long night and I was also a bit worried on how this was going to plan out...I mean, I knew how it was going to go, I was just more nervous then I should have been. Bonnie had been going on about her witchy mojo crap and was seriously trying to convince me that she was psychic,

"You explain it!" Bonnie exclaimed at me and I jumped back slightly, "Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial" I gave her a look but she continued, "And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture."

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop!" I tell her and honestly it was. Watching TV in Mystic falls was like, so weird, but some weird things came on. Surprisingly, things like 90210 and Gossip Girl came on, all things that were on at that time, channels like 'abc family' and 'amc' were on too. But that commercial would always come on, no jokes!

"Fine." Bonnie sighs but continues anyway, "Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

I leant on the counter with my other hand on my hip and a somewhat serious look came onto my face, "Maybe we should play the lottery." Bonnie looked at me with a 'shut up' face and I giggled, "Have you talked to your Grams?"

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch...Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie asked me, and I pulled a face,

"I don't want to be a witch." I frowned, "Who wants to be a witch?" Bonnie shrugged at me and I laughed again. I took the food that we got from the grill and started to put it in a bowl. It actually looked like I had cooked it when It was in the bowl,

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Bonnie laughed at me, and I rolled my eyes at her,

"Serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" I ask rhetorically, but Bonnie immediately answers, "Middle drawer on your left."

I go over to the drawer and, just like Bonnie said it would be, the the serving spoons were there, all neatly presented. I turned my head and Bonnie looks a little worriedly at me, "Okay, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times."

Bonnie nodded at me, unsure but agreed, "Yeah, that's it."

Just as I finished putting the food into bowls and adding the serving spoons, the doorbell went. I suddenly got nervous and had no idea what to do, "Okay, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self."

**********..~-0-0-~..**

"So, did Tanner give you a hard time today?" I ask Stefan, again even though I already know the answer. The meal was getting awkward and I seriously did not know what to do, I had to say something because Bonnie was seriously not happy, and Stefan was just feeling a bit awkward...I think...I couldn't tell. I just felt seriously awkward...

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan said with a smile, which he usually had on. Bonnie's head was still down and she tried to scoff down her food. I turned to look at her and get involved, but yes, she wasn't really happy with this, I could tell, anyone could, whether or not you'd seen the show or not,

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie interrupted, her voice quiet at not really interested,

I cleared my throat and laughed at the tension, "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie said awkwardly,

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool!" I tell Stefan who seems more interested, but Bonnie just seems embarrassed as such,

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie said, trying to let the subject go,

"Well, it's certainly interesting." Stefan spoke up, which clearly surprised Bonnie. Her eye's widened slightly and Stefan smiled yet again, "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie told him,

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asked genuinely interested, and Bonnie replied with a 'Yeah...'

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan says.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked, a little confused and her eyes widening again,

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan told her. Bonnie smiled at it, seeming to like him a bit better, "Yeah, they are." She replied, a bit happier. Just as I was about to take a bite out of my food, the doorbell rang. I had a look of confusion, even though I knew who it was,

"I wonder who that could be..." I think outloud and furrow my eyebrows for show. I walked over to the door and opened and came face to face with Caroline and Damon. I pulled a look of surprise, but I knew they were coming and I just rolled my eyes,

"Surprise!" Caroline practically screamed, "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." She held out a cake and a look of genuine surprise came on my face,

"Hope you don't mind." Damon added smugly and raised his eyebrows quickly in a 'seductive' way. Before I knew it, Stefan was beside me and eyeing Damon with an annoyed look.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked his brother, very weary,

"Waiting for Arabella to invite me in." Damon told him. I furrowed my brows and looked at Damon weirdly,

"I'll only invite you in if you call me Bella.." I said in a joking way and Damon pretended to laugh,

"Good sense of humour on this one Stefan, so...Bella... can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, you can..." I began, but Stefan interrupted me,

"No, no, no." Stefan protested. "He can't, uh...he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Caroline rolls her eyes, obviously annoyed and impatient, and told Damon to get in. I was about to invite him in again, even though I really don't want to, but I have too...

"We're just... finishing up." Stefan again tried to talk me out of it, but failed.

"It's fine. Just come on in." And that was the start of the doom. I was doomed now. Damon's going to fall in love with me and then I'm going to reject him. Awesome,

"You have a beautiful home, Bella" Damon complemented me. I smiled generously and replied with a 'Thank you'.

After we all finished dinner, we sat in the living room, Damon was on the orange chair with Caroline in his lap, Stefan and I sat on the couch and Bonnie in the rocking chair. It was a bit more awkward then dinner, but I could put up with this.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team." Caroline said in disbelief. "Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it."

"That's what I always tell him." Damon said, a fake happiness and a hint of a sly tone, "You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Okay, Its disturbing because I knew exactly what he was on about,

Caroline nodded with what Damon said, of course she would, she's his 'plaything'. "Yeah, Bella wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie said, which made me happier and I smiled at her. Caroline's head started to drift off to the side and I started to scowl at her, "I guess we can put her in the back." I was pratically seething

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Bella." Damon spoke up, seeming to be interested, even though he was just playing a part,

I was about to ask him why he thought that, but Caroline beat me to it. "Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." Everyone stared down Caroline and I dropped my head, a little tear was actually coming to my eye, "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents." At first I thought he was being sincere and I was about to smile, but then I remembered that this was Damon, and he is never sincere, well, not in season 1, maybe in 2 or 3, £In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." He finished, pushing Stefan's buttons more,

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan told him sharply,

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up." Damon mocked. Obviously trying to get a rise out of Stefan, or cause an argument between us.

"Where's Elena?" I turned to Caroline, and she stared at me like I was crazy,

"How would I know?"

"She was supposed to be at yours?" Caroline, like Elena earlier, became instantly confused, then her face came to realisation,

"Oh yeah! Oh well, when I'm not there she'll realise right?"

'Wow, Caroline, real bitchy...' I wanted to say, but I kept my mouth shut and just let us awkwardly talk again...

**********..~-0-0-~..**

When I went in the kitchen, I started to fill up the dishwasher with our dishes. At that time, I was in there by myself because I wanted to get away from the drama in that other room. Caroline is such a bitch, at this point. She is so much better when she turns not going to lie. I pulled out my phone to text Elena, but Damon walked in interrupting my thoughts,

"One more." He told me, holding out a glass. I thank him and reach out for the glass, but we drop it and he bends down to catch it using his vampy reflexes.

"Nice save!" I compliment him and he just smiles. But its not warm and comforting like Stefan's, its more cocky and proud, with a hint of smugness. He points at me playfully and starts to talk, "I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time."

I give him a smile and put the glass in the dishwasher with the other dishes, "Earlier, did you mean... Alice?"

"Mm-hmm." Damon said, nodding. He took the plate that I had out of my hand and put it in the dishwasher for me. I was about to smile, but I was too fixed on Alice. I was wondering if anything else had changed so I asked,

"How did she die?"

"Her and her twin sister died in a fire...Tragic fire..." Damon answered. I instantly thought of how Alice could have a twin sister, and my thoughts immediately jumped to Katherine. Elena is my twin, Katherine was probably Alice's right? I was about to ask if it was recently, but Damon practically read my mind, "It seems like it was yesterday."

'Well, you have been in love with her for other a thousand years Damon...' I wanted to say, but I didn't instead I asked, "What was she like?"

Damon's face looked as though he had gone into a though, trying to picture her in his mind, I was pretty much guessing that he was picturing me. "She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department." He said with a bit of a smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth, I dropped my head slightly and smiled a bit, but If Alice is my doppelgänger, then we are exactly alike... "She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive."

I could tell that Damon was starting to help me with the dishes, so I just handed them to him and he put them in the dishwasher for me"So which one of you dated her first?"

He took the plate from me and laughed slightly, another cocky but positive smile on his face, "Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine." He told me, obviously trying to stir things and make me go against Stefan. I gave a small, apologetic 's a bit of a pause, then Damon changes the subject entirely, "I'd quit cheerleading if I were you."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, putting the folded towel to the side.

"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable."

"You saw that?" I sighed,

"Am I wrong?"

"I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." I told him, even though I had no reason too. I was never into cheerleading at home, but a lot of things don't matter anymore, so that bits a bit true. The constant pressure from my parents back home don't matter anymore etc. etc.

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da." Damon tried to convince me. I gave a small smile and I didn't know what to say. I guess he's right in a very Damon-y way,

"Some things could matter again." I pointed out, trying to convince him this time.

"Maybe. But...seems a little unrealistic to me." Damon shrugged. I was actually pretty happy about this conversation, it wasn't awkward and it was really heartwarming. For a minute, I forgot that he was a vampire and that he wanted to suck my blood until the point that I was dead. I forgot that he and Stefan hated each other and I forgot, for a small moment, that this wasn't my real home. That I was in the Vampire Diaries, even though this had been on my mind for months,

"I'm sorry." He looked at me bewildered and in a vulnerable way, wondering what I should be apologizing for. "About Alice. You lost her, too."

**************..~-0-0-~..**_**  
**_

"Tonight wasn't so bad. I had fun." I said to Stefan as I flipped through some book I had picked up and I was sat up with my legs crossed while Stefan was just sat down at the side of the bed,

"Hmm. That makes one of us." Stefan said, disappointed,

"Come on. Your brother isn't as bad as you make him out to be..." I started, but Stefan leant forward and grazed his finger over my lips. Okay, that made my shudder. He stroked my cheek slightly with his thumb before putting his hand in my hair and kissing me. I melted in the kiss and put my hand round the back of his neck. Stefan picked up the book and dropped it too the floor, slowly climbing on top of me and we both led on the bed, still kissing, practically making out now. I pushed him forward and hovered over him, my hair surrounding him. He threw something on the floor and we both laughed, then immediately went back to kissing. I removed my shirt, revealing my white bra (that I didn't even remember putting on) and just as Stefan is about to remove his shirt, I saw Damon's face, and then it was Damon entirely. I jumped off my bed and hit the wall, and I don't think I've ever screamed so much.

I woke up abruptly and gasping. I sat up and tried to calm down, my hair was everywhere and my breath was heavy. Only a dream. I knew that I didn't dream that myself, it was Damon, so I turned my head to the window where I saw the 'oh so famous' crow was sat on the windowsill with the window right open. I ignored it and pretended I was just scanning the room and went to grab the plastic cup from my dresser to get a drink in a not-so glamorous way.

**********..~-0-0-~..**

I stood talking to two girls who I didn't even know, just before the game. I pretended to be the 'Oh so Popular' Bella Gilbert. I pretended to be very happy about the game and was 'cheering' for my team, even though I had quite the squad. From the corner of my eye, I saw Stefan walking up to me, so I stopped talking to the girls and I turned around to fully face Stefan. "Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey." That wasn't a lie, he looked smokin'!

Stefan pulled his signature smile and pointed down to my clothes, "What happened? No more cheerleader?"

I shook my head and let my eyes roll slightly, "No, I quit. I'm a quitter."

"No, hey, you're not a quitter." Stefan said and held my hands in his, smiling apologetically again, "You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Okay?" I smiled and nodded back, really thankful. Stefan put his hand into his pocket and pulled something out, "I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but...I, uh, I wanted you to have this." He opened the box and showed me the popular necklace that I've always wanted and I finally got it,

"Oh, my God, it's beautiful." I stammered and I couldn't form my words correctly,

"It's something that I've had forever, and, uh, I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me, for...good luck." He convinced me, a little nervously.

I took it in my hands and I smelt a beautiful fragrance that I know is vervain, and it does smell amazing. Like, not going to lie,"Is that rose that I smell?" I ask, taking a mocking sniff of it, but Stefan doesn't realise.

"No, it's, uh...it's an herb. It's nice, huh?" He asked rhetorically,

I smelt it again and it was like a drug. The smell was so addictive and nice and all that jazz, "I love it." I tell him. Stefan took the necklace out of my hands and I turned around, smiling even more as he put it on,

"And, uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good." Stefan thanked me as I turned back around. I smiled at him all goofily and then shrugged, "We're a pair. I quit, you start."

Stefan nodded, again with that amazing smile on his face, "Right. We're a work in progress. We'll figure it out." I push myself up on my tip toes and kiss him tenderly. I constantly smile and I just can't wipe it off. He sends me a small 'bye' and I nod. I turned around to go and talk to some people, but as soon as I do, Caroline was immediately in my face,

"And you're not in uniform because?" She started to interrogate me and I immediately tense up slightly, she can still be scary.

**********..~-0-0-~..**

I stood around the fire where the oppositions person burnt on there. It was kind of horrible but hey, this is high school. Tanner was blaring something about winning on the stage. We commended Stefan and a smile instantly crowded my face and he looked pretty pleased as well. Suddenly I heard someone shouting, Vicky to be exact and I ran over to where a huge crowd was forming and saw when Stefan was trying to break up there fight. Obviously he couldn't go all Vampire on them, otherwise I think he would. Jeremy was on the ground, covered in blood while Tyler continued to strike him "Hey, he's down! Enough!" Stefan said, grabbing Tyler's arm. Tyler stood up and punched Stefan, but Stefan stood there like he was a lightpost in the street. I was about to run in and help them break it up but Jeremy grabbed a bottle,

"Tyler, knock it off! Stop!" Matt says, stopping it and grabbing Tyler by the waist.

Elena went over to Jeremy to try and get him up. I went over to Stefan, whose hand I saw bleeding, which would heal in about 2 seconds. I grabbed it and tried to pry it open- "Oh, my God, your hand." -but Stefan pushed it behind his back and closed his palm,

"No, no, no, it's fine." Stefan tried to dismiss it, but the stubbornness from me pressured him,

" Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on!" I looked and saw his hand was completely healed, no cut, just a whole load of blood, " But... I saw it, it was..."

"He missed. It's not my blood. See? I'm fine." Stefan said, wiping his hand on his pants and looking into my eyes again. Even though I knew what happened, I was still a little worried,

"But... I saw it, it was..."

"It's ok. I'm ok. It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game." Stefan dismissed and I sighed in defeat. I walked over to where the cheerleaders were stood with a banner and Elena was looking bored as hell. Caroline was complaining at Tiki and I walked over to Bonnie, who smiled at me. "Hey! Where you been?" She asked,

I didn't even answer her question, I just jumped into it which when I think about it was a little rude, "Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no-joke response?"

"Course. What is it?" Bonnie rushed, asking me and a concerned, best friend's in trouble, look clouded her face,

"The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction..." "You know what, forget I said that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over." Bonnie interrupts me but what she said was completely unconvincing and totally fake,

"No, Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something, Or..." I persisted and Bonnie started looking a bit panicky. Her face turned somber and she started to talk, "It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about...8, 14, 22."

I nodded my head to prove I was listening to her, "Yeah?"

"And when I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it..."

I urged her to continue and she was nervous, I could so tell... "And what?" I persisted,

"It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like."

**********..~-0-0-~..**

After mine and Bonnie's 'talk', I walked over to my car and I opened the trunk. I took out a Jacket because it was getting cold and then closed it. I braced myself and then turned around to come face to face with Damon, and even though I knew it was coming, I still jumped back scared, and no, I wasn't faking it or whatever, I was just generally scared, "You scared me. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm-" Damon started, but pretended to look around and cupped one side of his mouth to whisper, "I'm hiding from Caroline."

"And why is that?" I whispered back, jokingly,

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen."

"That could be a sign..."

"Well, she's awfully young." He also points out.

"Not much younger than you are." I said in an 'are you kidding?' look. I scowled slightly and I was slightly get annoyed by the way that he was acting about Caroline,

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." Damon confessed in a tone that made it sound like Caroline meant nothing and that he wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible.

"You know, Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me." I practically shouted and told him off at the same time. He was very annoying at this point and I was getting rather pissed off,

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." Damon easily lied.

"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Mm-hm. I see 'em...You want me." He nodded in a cocky manner. His posture stiffened and Damon started acting very... demanding and superior,

"Excuse me?" I said with a laugh,

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me." Damon said, and he was right. But he planted that dream into my head so I didn't even falter when he said that,

He looked at me, right in the eyes, trying to compel me,"And right now...You want to kiss me."

When he started leaning in, I slapped him right in the face. "What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am not Alice!"

**********..~-0-0-~..**

"What kind of animal could be doing all this?" I asked Stefan as helped me put my jacket on, it was a rhetorical question and I knew who did it. "Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town?" I turned around to face him and let fake worry cloud over my face. Yes...Tanner is dead. I know its mean but thank god!

"I don't know. I don't know." He answered both my questions and lightly grabbed my shoulders. He cupped my face, and I turned my head to his hand. I hold it slightly and brush my right thumb over where a scar should be, "I was so sure that you cut your hand. I totally saw it."

"I'm fine. I'm fine, okay?" Stefan reassured me, grabbing both of my hands and squeezing them gently. "We're fine. That's what matters."

**********..~-0-0-~..**

When we arrived home, Me and Elena, I went straight up to my room, not even saying goodnight to my Aunt and Twin. I just quickly changed and jumped into bed with my diary, trying to block things out. My head was spinning and I was so scared because I knew that this was the first death of many. And I mean, many. I opened my diary and started to write,

Dear Diary,

My history teacher, Tanner, is dead. I don't know, I'm so scared, because I know this is the first death of many. There are so many more to come and I don't know if I can deal with that. I never thought I would say it, but at this point, I want to be home. I don't think I can do this...I don't think I can be Elena, or be with Stefan or whatever I am doing these days!

I fell asleep writing, and while I was asleep, I knew Damon would come in my room. I felt him stroke my face, and like Elena in the show, I woke up just to see my 'room' all empty. I put my diary on my bed side table and got out of bed to change into my Pj's.

I thought I been happy when Tanner died, he's a dick.

But no one deserved to die like that.

I felt...scared.


	8. Family Ties

Music:

Feeling Good by Nina Simone - Beginning

I'm Not Over by Caroline Liar - Pocket Watch&Getting Ready

Back In Time by V V Brown - Arriving at the Party&Seeing the Antiques

All We Are by Matt Nathanson - Dancing&Arguing

* * *

Waking up that morning, I immediately thought of Stefan. Wow...I really do like him. I knew at this point Stefan would be waking up from a horrible dream of me, and I really don't want to see that dream with me in it. It was freaky with Elena. I put on jeans and a red singlet. I put on brown military boots and decided to straighten my hair. As soon as I finished, I looked in the mirror and nearly flipped out. I actually looked like Elena with my hair like that. I went downstairs and heard Elena and Jenna talking. About Logan Fell...or Logan Scumfell,

"Who are you talking to?" I heard Elena ask,

"Him."

"The news guy?" She asked, and I laughed. I was listening in from the corridor and it was pretty funny,

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell..." Jenna paused a little. I walked out to them. Elena waved at me and Jenna smiled as I leaned in to give her a side hug. I looked towards the TV screen and laughed slightly,

"Oh look its Logan Scumfell!" I said in a way too cheery voice. Jenna laughed at me and we high fived as Elena rolled her eyes,

"Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?!" Jenna asked and I pretended to look shocked,

I grinned and Jenna practically scowled at me, "Oh, no way. You and him?" Jenna nodded towards me, but she looked completely disgusted. Its okay Jenna you get Alaric soon!

"He's cute." Elena added, smirking slightly and sitting down at the table. I high fived her in agreement, but Jenna was not happy with that AT ALL. She slapped our hands, and I stood, pretending to be hurt,

"You two stop that! He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him." Jenna disagreed and turned off the TV. She still had that disgusted face, but you could tell that she still liked him, and if he didn't turn, I think that they would have got together! Although, Alaric is awesome...everyone knows that. Elena furrowed her eyebrows and I mimicked the action,

"What?"

"You straightened your hair?" Elena asked, amused,

"Yeah...why?"

"You hate straightening your hair, even though we do look more like twins when you do that.." Elena laughed. I picked up a piece of my hair and looked down, frowning slightly. I then remembered that real Bella mustn't like her hair straightened. I smiled fakely and dropped my hair,

"Well, I wanted some change..."

Jenna leaned over the table and looked towards the box on the table that was full of the Gilbert family thing, "What are you doing with that?" She asked Elena who was sitting on the table.

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display." Elena explained. I'm pretty glad Elena did that and not me because a) I wouldn't know where to go and b) It would be too much effort.

Jenna, still leaning over the table, picked up a ring from the box, "Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?"

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." I told her, remembering from the show. I was pretty surprised that I could remember any of this, because I was too confused by how I got here but I was slowly getting used to it. I sat down on the right of Elena and took the coffee that Jenna handed me. Jeremy then walked in and picked up the pocket watch that Elena had put on the table. He seemed to scan the things that were on the table and smirked a little,

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" Jeremy said, grabbing something and picking it up. I snatched it out of his hand and gave it back to Elena with a little smirk on my face, " You're not gonna find out."

Jeremy started walking over to the fridge, obviously not happy, "That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away."

"Said the guy who wanted to sell it on eBay." I said laughing a little.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." Elena said with a sigh. The doorbell rang and I immediately knew that it was Stefan...too many Vampire Diaries marathons. I walked over to the door and hesitated a little before opening it. Stefan lifted his head and smiled warmly,

"Hi." he said and honestly I just wanted to melt. I took his hand and pulled him in, just in front of the stairs and in somewhat of a corner. I turned around to make sure my 'aunt' or 'siblings couldn't see us, then I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. It only lasted a second, but I smiled like I won the lottery,

"Hi."

**..~-0-0-~..**

Somehow, and I seriously didn't know how, we ended up kissing...making out, whatever you want to call it, on my bed. I literally snuck him past my family so I was trying to be quiet. One minute, we were just kissing sat up, the next he was on top of me and we were making out.

His lips moved to my neck and a slight moan escaped my lips. Then he started planting little kisses from my neck all the way up to my cheek, but he pulled back a little and sat with his back to me. I knew that his eyes would be going freaky, but I laughed a little,

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He kept his face away from me, but unknowing to him (thankfully) I could see him in the mirror. I didn't show it and just lay there, leaning on my elbow, with a smile on my face,

"I'm good." Stefan said after a few seconds, "Sorry."

"Maybe we should press pause." I suggested, and Stefan spun around to face me, smiling yet again,

"Yeah, you're probably right. That was getting a bit..." Stefan started,

"Yeah."

"Yeah." He repeated. Stefan then stood up and went to sit at my window seat, leaning his elbows on his knees. I scurried to the side of the bed and put a thinking face on,

"How do you look in a suit?" I asked him,

He seemed to think about it for a second, then nodded a little, "I can pull one off."

Oh yeah, you can _definitely_ pull one of Stefan "How about tomorrow night? Will you be my date to the Founder's party?"

"They still do that?" Stefan asked, probably forgetting that I didn't know he was a vampire. He started tugging his shoes off but was looking at me,

"Yeah. What, have you been before?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows up,

Stefan paused a little before answering, "No, the Salvatores don't get invited anymore."

"Well, this year, there's this heritage project that meant a lot to my mom. She was really involved in the founder's council, and it was her favourite party. I know it sounds really boring but—" "I would be honoured to accompany you, Miss Gilbert." Stefan interrupted me. I smiled at his answer, but couldn't help but feel guilty at the way he said Gilbert,

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore."

******..~-0-0-~..**

A little while later, Stefan had left. I filled my time with TV and homework that had been given too me because I had plans with Bonnie and Elena to get ready for the founders party. The doorbell rang and I knew that it was Tyler. Jeremy ran to answer it, immediately saw who it was and went to shut it, but Tyler held it open. They didn't say anything but what I heard from Jeremy shocked me a little-

"Look, Bella's done with you! She's not going to hook up, well I should say make out, with you again...so why don't you leave her alone, you weren't even together and yet you tried to get in her pants." Jeremy spat and my eyes widened...so that's why he threw the football, "You're trying to get with Vicki anway!" I walked over to the door and held it open, sending a small smile to Tyler. Jeremy just rolled his eyes and Tyler's flicked between the two of us,

"Relax-" Tyler held his hands up in defence, "-I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff.

"Right here!" Elena said running up and handing him the box, "Please be careful."

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Jeremy spat sharply and a laugh escaped my mouth even though it shouldn't. That was a lot more funnier in person. Neither of the boys, yes boys, were happy and it was beyond annoying to see them staring at each other as if they wanted to skin the other alive,

"Hey! Not now, okay, guys? Please?" I asked, flicking my eyes between them. Elena nodded in agreement,

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk." Tyler insulted

"I got your punk." Jeremy retorted,

"Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that We'll see her tonight." Elena said sweetly and I followed her after Tyler turned to leave. I stood behind something to listen in to what they were saying,

"Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually liked Bella? And that I like Vicki now?"

"Not even if you meant it." Jeremy said back and slammed the door. I walked into the main sitting room, pretending I wasn't listening. Literally a few minutes after Tyler left with the box of Gilbert things, Bonnie showed up to get ready. The three of us went into the kitchen to do our nails but I never really like doing mine. Elena grabbed some kitchen towel and Bonnie took out her nail polishes,

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen." Bonnie said, holding them up and looking at them both, a puzzled look on her face,

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Me and Elena asked in unison, but a little sarcastically. We both then laughed and Bonnie looked at us as if we were the witches. She smiled at me as Elena came to sit down with us on the table, handing the both of us a piece of the towel. "Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-Ish."

I smiled back, with an actual smile this time, "I am...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night." I gave Bonnie a knowing look and let my eye lids shut a little, "But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you guys walked in the door."

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night." Bonnie asked avoiding eye contact. SHe rushed a little and tried to change the subject, but I knew immediately what was coming.

"Bonnie, out with it." Me and Elena said again. I turned around to her and furrowed my eyebrows, "This is getting a little creepy now..." I said without thinking and Elena nodded. Bonnie sighed a little and rested her arms on the table,

"Okay, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill us if it gets back to Damon that she squealed." Bonnie started, looking defeated. I looked at her properly too show that I was listening, "Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story."=

"Uh-Huh."

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Alice?" Bonnie asked.

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues."

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up...including teaming up with Alice's twin sister Katherine. He manipulated Alice. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon." Bonnie said, using her hands to explain. Elena's eyes widened slowly as if she was believing it and I rolled my eyes,

"That sounds like one person's side of the story...Meaning Damon's." I replied,

"Anyway...I just wanted you too know." Bonnie said and I nodded. I was about to continue but Elena budged in,

"This Alice girl...she died. They didn't break up so.. I don't want you making decisions on what Damon has said but don't make a mistake Bella, remember Tyler?" Elena asked and I frowned, a little confused. I then remembered what Jeremy had said earlier,

"Tyler was just a fling...and Anyway, Stefan's past relationships are none of my business." I told them, scanning over the

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business." Bonnie points out.

"Stefan is none of those things." I said, trying to defend him.

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie asked me...and she was right. If I hadn't seen this show a billion times, how would I know?

******..~-0-0-~..**

After doing our nails, we went upstairs to my room and the bathroom that connected mine and Elena's rooms, I swear Jeremy's was supposed to be connected to mine but whatever. Bonnie was curling her hair; Elena was doing her makeup, leaving her hair completely straight and her obvious natural hair and I was choosing a dress from the ones that I had hung up on the shower curtain's pole. The phone started to ring, which was on my bed, and Elena jumped out to answer it,

"Hello? Hi, Mrs Lockwood." As Elena was talking, I continued to look through the dresses. Bonnie suggested I should wear a certain dress...a certain one that Elena should be wearing. I shook my head and pointed to Elena, then Bonnie gave me a little thumbs up in agreement. My eyes then halted on a black, sort of low cut, knee length dress that like...poofed out at the bottom... It was one of those, tight at the top, loose at the bottom...if that makes sense? "Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye." I then remembered the Jeremy had stolen the Gilbert watch. Elena stormed out of my bedroom and went across the hall into Jeremy's room. I sighed a little and followed as did Bonnie.

I saw Elena knock off his headphones and looked beyond pissed. Jeremy grabbed his ear as she did it and didn't look happy, "Ahh! God, what now?"

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" Elena asked, I pretended to be shocked, and then I went and stood next to her,

"You took the pocket watch?" I asked, even more angry,

"What watch?" Jeremy asked, trying to play the innocent.

"The one you stole from mom's box." Elena started adament, and a bit sarcastic, "Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it."

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it." Jeremy said, going back to his computer screen.

"Don't even play that card." I said in a somewhat scary voice, Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows a little,

"Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?" Elena snapped a little sarcastically. I bit my lip slightly because it was a little harsh,

"Screw you." He spat. He then suddenly got up and went to get the watch from under some of his stuff. "I would never sell this, okay?"

"Then why did you take it?" I asked, trying to sound like I didn't believe him, but I felt pretty bad for him,

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" Jeremy grabbed Elena's hand and practically slapped the watch in it. He didn't look pleased as he sat back down, shoving me slightly,

"And he was going to give it to you." Elena said,

"Yeah." Was all he said,

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mom promised Mrs Lockwood. What do you want me to do?" Elena asked as if she had no other options,

"Just take it and get out." Jeremy said, and stuck his headphones back on. Elena stormed out, back to my room and I followed, but just a little slower.

******..~-0-0-~..**

It took us, well, not that long to finish getting ready. I looked in the mirror, putting on the necklace that Stefan had given me and twirling the curls in my hair around my finger. Smoothing out the dress I was wearing, I sighed as I dropped my hair and turned my head to the pocket watch that Elena had told me to give to Mrs Lockwood.

Picking up the watch, I walked over to Jeremy's room. His eyelids flicked over to me a little but he ignored me. I dropped the watch on Jeremy's desk. I new his gaze was on me as I left the room and I went downstairs.

******..~-0-0-~..**

When we arrived at the Lockwood's my mouth immediately dropped...It looked so different in real life. I quickly covered it up as Elena walked over to me and smiled. She hooked her arm through Bonnies and we all walked up. As we got to the door, I stopped because I knew that Stefan couldn't get in, "Hi, Mayor Lockwood." I greeted him and he smiled at me,

"Hey. Hey, guys, come on in." Stefan thanked him and we both walked in. I had my arm hooked through his and I couldn't help but be dazzled by this house, but then again I had to act like I'd been in it a hundred times. Just before we were about to walk through an arch, Stefan kissed my cheek. I couldn't help it and a big goofy smile washed over my face as I took his hand and led him through.

We walked through the mansion, me still bedazzled by what was around me. And come on?! How many candles can one person own? We ended up in that room, the one full of antiques and Stefan started to look around, where as I was fixed on one part. I looked at the wedding rings of my 'parents',

"Your parents?" Stefan asked, making me jump a little, but I nodded. I was a little sad...but I didn't really care because whenever I thought about my real parents, I kind of just felt disgusted,

"There's a lot of history here."

Stefan's hand moved from my arm too my hand, and I smiled at him. We continued walking around to look, and it all seemed a little unreal. It was, in a way, but I also couldn't help but think that these were all antiques. We never had antiques at my house, it was all modern and spacy. I came across the first registry and instantly became fascinated. I I looked over and smiled a little.

"'The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration.' Wow, look, it's the original guest registry." I read out loud, "Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood...Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" I asked, pretending to look confused with a side of accusing towards Stefan,

"The original Salvatore brothers." A voice said from behind me. I think I was a little on edge because I jumped a little, again. Stefan and I both turn around to see Damon walking in, Caroline on his arm; the same Caroline who I would have to confront about the bruises on her neck and back, "Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually." Damon continued, pretending to look sad,

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan said in a 'Go away Damon this doesn't concern you!' tone. I wanted to agree, but then I remembered that I couldn't

"It's not boring, Stefan...I'd love to hear more about your family."

Caroline sighed a little, probably a bit annoyed that next to no attention was on her, "Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me."

"Mm-Mmm." Damon shook his head,

She turned to me and almost looked scared as she asked me - "Could I just borrow your date?"

"Oh, uh..." I paused and looked over to Stefan for confirmation,

"I don't really dance."

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." Damon said,

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Bella?" Caroline asked

"It's up to Stefan." Was my reply, and Stefan was about to reject,

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline declared, grabbing Stefan's hand and dragging him out to where they were all Dancing. Leaving me and Damon alone. I suddenly felt uncomfortable, and remembered our almost Kiss when Damon tried to compel me. I turned my head away and folded my arms,

"I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm...Acting out, trying to punish Stefan." Damon said in quite a believing tone, luckily I knew better,

"For what?"

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up." Damon said with a wave, obvious wanted to bring it up, "Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers...The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—"

"It was the battle of willow creek." I said, interupting his sentence and continued with my poker face. Damon looked a little surprised, but brushed it off quickly, replacing it with a smirk, "Right."

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." I said, recalling what Stefan said in class, that was like the only bit I listened too,

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers." Damon walked around me and stood in front of a little church, obviously a replica. I felt a little sad, because Damon would try and free Kather- Alice, only to figure out that she's not there. Damon motioned to the replica, as if he was a tour guide, "So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive." I stood with my hand on my hip, actually intrested, as Damon recalled the past, "Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." Yeah by their own dad,

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" I asked, even though I already knew,

"A woman, I guess." He answered. "Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?" Damon added, and I felt a little heartbroken at his face,

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just... I hope you two can work it out." I tell him with a little frown,

"I hope so, too." Damon replied and it actually seemed sincere. Damon motioned for me to follow, and I did. We went down to where Caroline and Stefan were dancing/drinking and Damon smirked,

"What'd we miss?"

"We were just chatting." Stefan said. He held out a champagne glass towards Damon, "Drink, Damon?"

Damon looked at it suspiciously, thinking that it was, which it was, laced with vervain, "No, thanks, I'll pass."

I turned to Stefan, a small smile forming on my face. I came to have fun, so that's what I'm going to do, "Stefan, do you have another dance in you?"

"Absolutely." He replied instantly and took my hand. I led me over to the dance floor and wrapped my left arm around his neck, holding onto his hand with my right. Stefan's hand made its way around my waist and I smiled,

"I hope Damon didn't drive you too crazy." Stefan kind of apologised. I laughed a little and looked up, straight into his eyes,

"No, actually, he was behaving, which I guess is a first... He even apologized and explained why he is the way he is. And it all goes back to Alice." I sighed a little and I felt Stefan tense, I shifted my arms so my hands rested behind his neck,

"Hmm."

"So tell me about her. What happened? And what about...her sister? Katherine?" I asked, curiously. If Alice was replacing Katherine, like I was replacing Elena, then I already knew what happened, but I also wanted to know what happened to Katherine,

"It's not something I like to talk about." Stefan replied vagely. I so desperately wanted to roll my eyes,

I nodded a little, "I get that. I do. I just want you to know that you can. I mean, I burden you with all of my drama, and I want you to do the same."

"I know. Thank you." Stefan said, but it really annoyed me. I actually wanted him to open up too me, and I felt horrible when he would just nod and answer really vaguely. I desperately wanted to shout out 'I already know you're a vampire' but I couldn't do that could I?

"The truth is, Stefan... I don't really know that much about you, and I'd really love it if you would open up to me." I replied a little harshly, It didn't mean to come out like that. We stopped dancing and I looked at him vulnerably,

"Damon said something, didn't he?" Stefan guessed. "He likes to play games and cause trouble, Arabella." Okay he called me Arabella. Not good. Now I just want to beat him to a plump,

"This isn't about Damon, it's about me trying to get to know you. Look, you're the mystery guy, and I like that. But with mystery comes secrets, and this thing with Alice." I said a little sharply. My voice thickened and I folded my arms,

"Let it go. I don't want to talk about it." Stefan snapped and I flinched a little,

I knew a lot about him, I mean, the vampire diaries is my favourite. It made me instantly annoyed that he couldn't trust me. I wanted to shout, scream and hit him a billion times, "Well, then, say something about yourself. Anything. Otherwise, I'm left with nothing but what other people tell me."

"Don't you see what Damon has done here? He's trying to get you to turn against me." Stefan said.

"Well, then I guess it's working." I scowled and walked away. I immediately started searching for Elena and Bonnie, because I knew that they had like come here together because neither of them had dates. I took a seat next to Bonnie and proceeded to tell what had happened,

"This my fault." Bonnie said, "I planted doubt."

Elena then perked up too, "Me too...We're doubt planters."

"It's not your fault. I just—I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty." I said a little disgusted with myself and still attacking Elena's food. Its true, I did say I wouldn't get involved,

Before they could say anything, Mrs. Lockwood walked up to us, her usual fake and bitchy smile on her face, "Arabella-" I hate her already, "-Elena, there you are...I notice the watch still isn't in the collection." Mrs Lockwood said, well more like suggested. Elena turned her head to me and furrowed her eyebrows,

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere." I quickly lied, and for a minute Mrs Lockwood frowned. Her smiled was quickly back on her face though,

I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it."

"Okay." Me and Elena replied in unison. I could tell Elena wanted to dwell on it, but I made a notion that said 'I'll tell you later'.

******..~-0-0-~..**

Later, I excused myself from Elena and Bonnie and walked up to a bathroom upstairs. I walked in to see Caroline sorting herself out, "Hey." Was all I said as I stood in front of the mirror and started to rummaged threw my purse. Elena walked in a few minutes later and smiled, redoing her mascara,

"Hey. So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline asked me, breaking the silence, I pulled out my lipgloss and started to reapply it even though I hate make up, "Great. Just great."

"Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes..." Caroline said, trailing off a little to trya and get me too talk. I didn't realise it at first, but Elena crunched her eyebrows and creased her forehead,

"What is that?" Elena asked and I frowned. I saw the bite mark from under the blue scarf that she was wearing. I tried lifting up her scarf, but Caroline grabbed my hand and threw it down, readjusting her scarf, "Don't!"

The bite mark looked a lot worse than I thought, "Oh god, Caroline, what happened?"

"Nothing, okay?!" Caroline protested but Elena wouldn't give up.

"That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?" Elena practically screamed,

"No, okay, nothing. It just...My mom would kill me." Caroline said in a small voice, trying to say it so we wouldn't hear her. I pulled down the little cardigan that she was wearing and both mine and Elena's eyes widened. The bruises were atrocious and the bites...

"What the hell Caroline? Did Damon hurt you?" I cried and Caroline quickly shook her head,

"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone, okay, Arabella?!" Caroline shouted and stormed out. What is it with people calling me Arabella these days?! I didn't even say anything to Elena, who I presumed would be going after Caroline.

I stormed over to you know who and shoved him, not pushing, shoved. I hit him on the arm and my face instantly turned cold, "There is something seriously wrong with you...You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." I threatened, walking around Damon. I walked from the little area where a lot of people were stood in the back, across the grass and over to Stefan,

"I'm sorry. I take it all back. You're completely right about Damon."

"What did he do?" Stefan asked, concerned. My eyes showed that I was annoyed, but I was cold on the inside. I didn't realise it till now but Damon is seriously messed.

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body." I explained, remembering what I saw, "Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head...You don't look surprised."

"Um...I'm handling it." Stefan said unconvincingly,

I folded my arms scoffed and then looked back at him, "Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested."

"Bella, please. I...I don't expect you to understand." Stefan tried to dismiss it, it was almost like he was defending Damon, but I knew he wasn't,

"I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me?" I asked rhetorically,

"Look, there are things that you don't know, okay? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me." Stefan said desperately,

I shook my head and frowned, "Trust is _earned_. I can't just magically hand it over." I tell him. I've always had an issue on trusting people... and while I've been in Mystic Falls I've just blamed it on my 'parents' death, Stefan looked my shoulder and then back at me in an aplogetic way,

"I'm so sorry. I have to go." He left me stood, in a garden.

******..~-0-0-~..**

After, like 20 minutes, of being sat on the grass, I looked around to see what I should do. I saw Elena and Caroline talking and then a little tear slipped down my eye as Elena hugged Caroline. Caroline didn't deserve that...no one does. I walked over to them and joined in on the hug. I soothed Caroline and Elena pulled my into their little hug.

And for literally the first time since I got here.

I wanted to leave.


	9. You're Undead to Me: Part 1

So for some reason the chapter deleted itself so I'm sorry if you've already read this D:

Music:

Wait it Out by Imogen Heap - Beginning,Bathroom&Kitchen

When A Heart Breaks by S.O Stereo - Grill

* * *

3 days after the founders party, I woke up nice and early. Tomorrow was the bikini car wash that Caroline was going to force me to do...and I would have to confront Stefan. I walked over to the door to mine and Elena's bathroom, knocked on, but Elena was showering. I had to use the extra bathroom, but honestly I didn't want to see Vicki. I opened the door a little too quickly, and I frowned. Vicki's eyes went wide,

"I-I'm sorry, I'm almost done." She stuttered, mouth full of toothpaste. I shook my head quickly and forced on a smile,

"It's-it's ok. Take your time." I said and shut the door. I blinked my eyes a few times, still a little confused. I went back into my room and took out a white shirt, high waisted jeans and black flat boots. Elena knocked on my door to the bathroom to tell me I could go in. I proceeded to brush my teeth and do my makeup and put on deodrant and all that jazz. I had showered last night, so I was okay in that department. I got dressed and then left my hair natural. I grabbed my bag that the Vampire Diaries gods had already done for me and went downstairs.

I saw Jenna in the kitchen, sat on a bar stool with Elena on the table behind her. Jenna was writing something while Elena was drinking coffee and eating cereal,

"Jenna, Elena! Are you guys aware of what's going on upstairs?" I asked them, putting my bag on the floor next to the bar/table. I stood leaning my hands on the table as I frowned a little,

"Uh-huh." The two of them answered in unison,

"And you have no objection?" I asked Jenna, walking over to the cupboard and getting a bowl,

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out..." Jenna replied, and then hesitated for a minute, "Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner."

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan." Elena teased, putting her bowl in the sink and then sitting next to Jenna on her left. I started to pour the bran flakes (that were to my left) into the bowl I had got,

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes..." Jenna said to Elena, then turned her head to me, "And have you heard from Stefan?"

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. "Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days."" I mocked, pouring the cereal in and filling the bowl,

"Haven't you called him?" Elena asked, taking a swig of her coffee,

"Nope. Not going to either." I replied, avoiding eye contact. I started pouring the milk into the bowl, and all the way up to the top,

"And you're ok with everything?" Jenna asked. I slammed the milk down on the table and frowned. I wasn't okay with it. Who would be? I flicked my eyes between Elena and Jenna and my eyes turned cold,

" No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." My bottom lip puffed out as if my favourite toy had been taken off me, and it took me about a second to realise that I said exactly what Elena would I frowned at that too, so it just looked like i was sulking,

"Ok, then."

"I'll be fine." I walked to the table, but I clearly wasn't fine.

After finishing my cereal without another word, I grabbed the blazer that I had brought down with me and shrugged it on over my shirt. I put my bag over my shoulder and followed Elena out the door. She was driving because I was supposed to be 'afraid of cars'.

**..~-0-0-~..**

At school, I saw Caroline walk through, handing out leaflets and acting like her old poshy self again. He head was high and she had that 'I am trying too hard' look on her face. Her posture was straight and she was acting cocky,

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." I heard Caroline say, and I gave a little laugh,

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena frowned,

"She's in denial." Bonnie shook her head. I leaned against my locker next to Elena and frowned slightly, waiting for Stefan,

"Hey." Stefan said as he walked up next to me. I rolled my eyes and little,

"Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now." Bonnie said, and Elena nodded agreeing. The two walked off, leaving me with good ol' Stefan. Yipee! (Note the sarcasm,

"I'm so sorry I haven't called." Stefan said. I stood up and looked him right in the eye. I turned cold, and my eyes didn't show any emotion. I wanted to slap him in the face, but then again I knew exactly what he was doing with Damon so I didn't want to be a bitch,

"No worries. I'll live." I practically spat,

"I was dealing with Damon." Stefan's excuse wasn't a lie, but I had to stay in character,

"And did you... deal with Damon?" I asked sarcastically and Stefan nodded muttering a 'Yeah', "For four days?"

"You have every right to be upset with me. But can I explain it all to you? Please." I felt immediately bad for being a bitch, but I didn't show it. I let my head fall for a minute. I sighed,

"Sure. When?" I nodded,

"I gotta be home after school, but The Grill, around four o'clock?" Stefan asked. I so desperately wanted to say no, but I couldn't do that because these stupid Vampire Diaries gods would make me and I have no say in my life at the moment,

"Ok." I whispered in defeat. I contemplated on kissing him, but I had to be serious. I felt bad and I wanted him too know that I wasn't completely pissed at his, but I couldn't do that. Caroline walked over to us and looked at Stefan, completely ignoring me. She plastered a smile on her face as her two sidekicks walked off,

"Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do." Caroline laughed as if it was some big joke,

"He's gone, Caroline."

"When is he coming back?" Caroline asked, standing up a little straighter,

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry." Stefan nodded. I turned my head from Caroline to Stefan, pretending to act shocked and wondering what the heck?. Caroline honestly looked heartbroken, but was trying to hide it. Stefan gave me a little wave, then walked around us. I felt like smiling, because Damon was gone and couldn't hurt Caroline. She might act bitchy, but she's not. I looked at Caroline and gave a tight smile, I rubbed her arm in comfort, but I knew it wasn't working,

"This is a good thing, Caroline." I said, and Caroline nodded,

"I know that."

**..~-0-0-~..**

After school, I went straight home with Elena, I dropped my bag off and settled for a smaller one, then I asked Elena to drive me too the grill, which she did because she was going past there anyway. When we got there, I gave Elena a side hug, and I swear I spent about 30 minutes walking around and around and around the grill looking for Stefan, and no surprise, he stood me up. Its a good thing I was expecting it,

"Hey, Matt, um, have you seen Stefan?" Matt's eyebrows immediately furrowed, as if he was thinking. I leant on the pool table and waited,

"Nope..." I gave a little smile then walked off, but Matt called me back, "If you want to kill some time, um, you can rack. Come on. We haven't played in forever." I hesitated, because he was supposed to be saying this too his ex girlfriend, Elena. "I'll let you break." I gave a challenging smile, then nodded. I was crap at this game. Prepare to lose, Bella.

We played for a bit, then I proceeded to tell Matt about what happened this morning with Vicki, which fyi I was not pleased about,

"And there's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up." I took my shot and the ball went in. Then I stood up too move,

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird." Matt said, and I nodded agreeing.

"Yeah." I replied nodding. My phone started ringing, and I looked down to see Stefan's number on the screen. I immediately clicked off and put the phone back in my pocket,

"How late is he?" Matt asked concerned. I forced a smile and looked up,

"Hitting the hour mark. Nothing's wrong though." I went to take my shot, and let my eyes flick up towards Matt, "Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you." I said, taking my second shot,

"Good. I mean, it's not like we were ever best friends or anything, you know, before you got pissed at me for dating Elena?" He asked and I sighed a little...My diary did say that I wasn't happy about it. Matt went to take his shot and I let my eyes roll a little,

"Ok. Here goes- What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?"

"Why? what's he done?" Matt immediately said,

"Not any one thing. He's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all the more." I said, quoting Elena once again, but it was true. I actually want him too tell me as opposed to me already knowing...if that makes sense. I was kind of glad I was talking to Matt, who had never spoken to Damon at this point and who hadn't been hanging around Stefan except at football practice,

"Like what? Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?" I laughed at what Matt said, but shook my head. We stopped playing for a minute, then Matt continued with his shot,

"No, of course not. But what do we know about him, really?" I asked,

"He's great at football. A little bit of a loner. And as much as I hate saying it because Tyler's my best friend, he's better for you then Tyler ever was." I smiled and felt kind of appreciative of what he said...I'm glad the VD gods made him say that instead of what he said to Elena, but then again, I didn't date Matt so he wouldn't say that,

"So you think I'm just being paranoid?" I sighed,

"I think you should talk to him."

Hello Stefan.

"Talk to who? I'm so sorry that I'm late." Stefan apologised, but it seemed like it was becoming a routine,

"What happened?"

"I got held up." Again, with the stupid, vague answers!

"Is everything ok?" I persisted, trying to get answers out of him but I already knew it wouldn't work,

"There was this thing with my uncle." I laughed a little then scoffed,

"And you couldn't call and tell me that you were going to be an hour late?"

"Okay!" Matt interrupted obviously feeling uncomfortable. I sighed a little, then he continued, " You two have fun." He said, patting me on the shoulder and handing him his Pool Cue to Stefan, We waited until Matt was a little distance away before continuing our little argument,

"I'm really sorry. It was unavoidable." Again, more apologies. Stefan took a step towards me, while I took a step back,

"What was unavoidable?" I asked. Stefan's head dropped, and his eyes went everywhere but at me. I laughed...or scoffed...maybe a bit of both, then gave up, "Ok." I said, and turned around to leave, putting my pool cue down and walking around Stefan. Stefan grabbed my arm lightly and tried to pull me back,

"Oh, uh, Elena, please..." "No, Stefan, don't you get it? Every question gets a vague non-answer. What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?" I interrupted him, but I knew that I wasn't going to receive an answer. WHat I completely forgot about was a man, who looked pretty old, came up behind us and looked straight at Stefan,

"I know you." He said, and I spun my head around to him and stood next to Stefan, "My God."

"I'm sorry?" Stefan furrowed his eyebrows, as did I and I pretended to look confused,

"I know you. How can it be?" The old man asked,

"I think you have the wrong person, sir." Stefan politely said, but I could tell that he was frightenened,

"You haven't aged a day." Stefan's eyes immediately widened, and I caught onto it as I turned my head to look between the two,

"I'm sorry. Excuse me. Hey, can we- can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that ok?" Stefan asked, pulling me away from the man and tried to brush it off as nothing. I looked pretty flustered as Stefan dragged me away,

"Wait, what was that?" I asked, pointing back using my thumb,

"I-I don't know. uh, nothing." Stefan tried to dismiss it,

"Right, nothing. Ok, um... I gotta go, Stefan." I walked off without another word. I had nothing else to say. Stefan was hiding everything from me and I wasn't too happy about that.

**..~-0-0-~..**

Dear Diary,

Stefan's hiding something. He's hiding it and is dead set on not telling me. I tried. I want so much to make things right, but every instinct in my body is telling me to be careful. What you don't know can hurt you, and this is definitely hurting me.

**..~-0-0-~..**

After a while, I was just moping, on my bed. But secretly, I was happy because Stefan was going to make my favourite meal! I was hugging a teddy bear that I presumed was mine, and I heard Jeremy's footsteps,

"You okay?" He asked and I didn't turn around to him,

"Is Vicki in there?" I asked a little sarcastically. Jeremy laughed and I could practically hear his smile,

"Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm miserable." Was all I said, and I honestly just wanted to jump up and run down to Stefan. I sighed yet again, and held onto the stuffed animal with a tighter grip,

"Well, you should go get something to eat." Jeremy said, and I smiled a little from how much he was caring. I sighed and stood up almost instantly, walked past Jeremy and trotted down the stairs. I heard the clancking and the klunking of pots and pans and I furrowed my eyebrows in fake confusion,

"Jenna?" I called out a few times and got no reply. I made my way over to the kitchen and halted when I saw Stefan cooking, "Stefan? What are you doing here?" I asked,

"Dinner. Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately store bought. Sorry." He said sorry again! Well Chicken Parmesan is actually one of my favourites, but I couldn't help but feel annoyed. I shook my head and walked over to him, across the counter,

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish-" "You want to know me, right?" I nodded, "Well, I figure if you're going to dump me, you should at least, um, know who you're dumping. So let's start with Alice." I immediately shook my head,

"Stefan..."

But he continued anyway, "She was... the most beautiful girl that I had ever met. She had these perfect, dark olivey green eyes..." That's new...and also my eye colour, "And she had this laugh. It was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Alice was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and, um, impulsive. Enter Damon. He claims that he was with her first. I don't know. I do know that I did some things that...I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret... Is not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her, but... I'm no longer crippled by her loss." Stefan said all this while continuing to cook, occasionally stopping.

I was taken back by what he was saying and it made me somewhat smile. I started to help with the cooking, cutting up some of the food,

"I'm an avid reader, a huge Fitzgerald fan, "The Great Gatsby", his masterpiece. But I'm no snob. I love some good Grisham. I think Seinfeld is the best American television show for the past 50 years, but I love Lucy is all-time. "The loving cup" episode was the best, I think. Huge Scorsese fan. I can watch Taxi Driver over and over again." I couldn't help but smile and laugh at what he was saying. Stefan started to cut up the Garlic, but I immediately took over,

"Here, let me." I said, slightly budging him over playfully,

" As far as music, it's pretty much across the board. Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie. A little Kanye. You know what? I even like that one Miley song." I let out a full laugh at this, because it sounded a lot funnier in real life, Stefan laughed with me, "Easy."

"I didn't say anything. Hey, this is for the garlic bread, right? Because I'm not eating garlic unless you agree to, too." Yeah...I don't eat garlic because it smells...or more like your breath smells,

"Are you kidding? I love garlic." Stefan said softly. I smiled at him, yet again...and because I wasn't paying attention I cut my finger. Yipee! I grabbed the towel, still kind of shaking in pain, that was in front of me and I ran over to the sink,

"You ok? um..." Stefan asked and I quickly nodded,

"Yeah. Think so..." After washing my hand, I looked up to the window and saw Stefan's eyes change in the reflection, "Your face..."

"I-I, uh, I think I got something in my eye." Stefan said, spinning around. I turned around and stood behind him, trying to get him too look at e, but it wasn't working. In the end, he finally turned around and smiled,

"Um, I think that my paranoia has turned into full-blown hallucinations."

"Part of your charm." Stefan said sweetly. He looked down at my lips then back up, like he was debating on whether or not I would allow him too kiss me. I took charge and stood on my tip toes, holding the back of his head and kissing him lightly.

Now this was perfection.


	10. You're Undead to Me: Part 2

Phantom- of- light: I guess it might of been a little confusing lol...Basically, Bella doesn't say everything Elena says in the show, they say their own lines so the Elena might say more of what Bella should be saying or vice versa etc. :) Thanks for the Review!

Short chapter...like short for me. I've had next to no time for this so I'll try and update soon...

Music:

Don't Trust Me by 30H!3 - The Chapter.

* * *

The meal was just fantastic, minus the vampire parts, I knew literally everything about Stefan. I loved the meal...Stefan really knew how to cook...but then again I did help. I woke up that morning, and instantly remembered it was that stupid bikini car wash Caroline was making us all do. I put on high waisted teal shorts, a black blouse and my black bikini underneath. I wore black sandles that matched my blouse and nodded in the mirror in a confirming way.. I used the bathroom for all the necessities, then Elena called me downstairs saying we were going too be late.

She drove, yet again, and I pulled a 'I am still frightened' look. Caroline immediately dragged me off to explain the rules, while Elena went to find Bonnie,

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here." Caroline ordered and I continued with the serious face that was cover up for the fact that I wanted to laugh at how serious she was being,

"No we are not." Stefan walked over and smiled, yet again, and me,

"Hi." I immediately stood up and embraced him lightly,

"Hey!" We looked at each other for a minute, then Caroline started to intervene,

"The event is called sexy suds, you know." Caroline said, giving me a 'you're welcome' look. I frowned a little, as did Stefan,

"Did we just get scolded?" He asked with a little laugh,

"And judged, yeah." I replied. Stefan 'wowed' and I smirked a little, "I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off."

"I think you have to go first." Oh crap, I wasn't wearing an under shirt so as soon as I take this shirt off, everyones going to see me in a bikini top...urghh not good. I played it off like I was cool...I know makes no sense,

"Ok." Unlike Elena, I was wearing a button up blouse so I just undid the buttons, but how one messes up actually getting off their shoulders I don't know, "Ok, um-sorry, So not sexy. Ugh." I laughed,

"I disagree." Stefan said, and I started to blush. I smiled, like goofy, and he stroked my cheek. He leant down and we kissed. I turned my head and saw Tyler, like, glaring at Stefan. What really pisses me off is I thought he liked Vicki...? Caroline came back over and ushered us both off too a car. Grabbing a shimmy thingy, I started to clean the car. Honestly, my shorts were getting absolutely soaked. I looked down to Stefan's ring and furrowed my eyebrows as if I was confused,

"You're getting soap in that." I said, not being discreet at all,

"Oh, it's fine." Stefan replied vaguely, taking a little glance at the ring. It really was...different,

"I noticed that Damon has one, too. Is there a story behind it?" I persisted. I honestly sounded like I was trying to bully everything out of him,

"Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance." That word sounded funny. I started working my way around the car too take a closer look.

"Hmm." I nodded, then took another glance at it. I lifted up his hand and brushed my thumb over it,"What's the stone?" I asked, dropping his hands and continuing scrubbing,

"It's called lapis lazuli." I already knew that. I didn't bother asking Stefan if he wanted to put it in my bag, because I already knew the answer. My looked around for some towels, and surprise surprise I couldn't find any,

"I'm gonna get some towels." I told Stefan and walked over to Caroline who wasn't so discreetly counting the money. Even after she turns, she still dwells on these dances and charity things...its kind of annoying but super funny at the same time, "Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things." I told Caroline, sitting next to her. She started to hand me the money with a little smile,

"I'll go get some more. Mind the money." She said and walked over to the school. Oh great, this was going to be boring.

**..~-0-0-~..**

"That'll be $20." I told the customer. I looked up, and the face was instantly familiar, "I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine. At the grill?" I told him. Tiki's grandfather is it? Who names their kid Tiki?

"Well, I-I thought it was somebody I knew." He said, with a little nod. I place my hands on top of each other and propped up on my elbows. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at the man,

"Stefan Salvatore." I confirmed,

"Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me." The old man seemed very confused...

"Where do you think you'd seen him before?" Okay, now I was sounding like the police/ the paparazzi/ a journalist. I was practically interrogating the man,

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house." I sighed a little in defeat and let my arms fall on the table, "Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack." Trust Stefan too be able to hide from everyone. My eyes shrunched up even more as I tried to play a part...I seriously didn't know how I was doing this because I couldn't act for crap,

"The attack?"

"His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods."

"His uncle? Zach?"

"Mm-mmm." The old man shook his head, "Joseph." I pretended to look even more confused even though I wasn't. The man stood, seeming like he was remembering things from the past,

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story." I said with a little sigh. I moved my head forward, pretending to be more interested (Yeah interested in something I already knew!),

"Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago." The man replied. Tiki came over and stood behind me. She had a little smile on her face and for once she actually seemed sweet,

"Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home. Ok?" Tiki told him. She looked down at me and smiled a little, "He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzy-heimer."

"No, he was sweet." I said, quickly standing up and practically running over too him, "Hey, sir, I'm sorry." I stepped in front of him too stop him from going anywhere, "Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?" The man nodded a little, but then stopped,

"Yes. I remember his ring and his brother-" "Damon?" I interrupted. He nodded then continued, "Yeah. Stefan and Damon Salvatore." "When was this?" "It was early June, 1953. Yeah. June, 1953." This actually made my eyes widen properly. I frowned a little and dropped my head with a nod. The man walked off, then Stefan came and stood in front of me,

"Caroline finally freed you, huh?" He asked and I nodded smiling. He grabbed my hands and lifted them up, holding onto them. I stroked my thumb over his ring, again, and frowned a little,

"Uh, I don't know where she went. She abandoned me.-" I shrugged, "-Hey, I realized earlier, I had no idea that your family was from Italy."

"No? Last name Salvatore didn't do it for you?" Stefan laughed,

"Right. Duh." I played it off a little dumbly, "Are there any other Salvatores in Mystic Falls?" I asked and Stefan nodded almost immediately,

"My uncle Zach."

"Where did everyone else go?" I asked, tilting my head to the left a little,

"Kinda just spread out..." Stefan said, then looked at me with this glint in his eye that said 'I know what you are hiding', "Why?" He continued,

"I'm just trying to learn more about you."

**..~-0-0-~..**

I quickly found Jenna talking with Logan and Elena. I smirked a little, as if I was watching this scene on my TV. I waited for a minute, but it took my a few seconds the realise that the world around me had stopped and nothing was moving. I grimaced, then started taking a few steps towards them, then suddenly the entire world started moving again,

"-we were making progress." I heard Logan finish, then I started talking,

"Is he enough in your good graces that i can ask him for a favor?" I asked Jenna sheepishly. Jenna folded her arms and gritted her teeth slightly,

"If i do her a favor, will i get back in your good graces?" Elena laughed slightly and I smirked, mimicking Jenna's arm folding,

"Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both." Jenna replied,

"Done. Wait. One condition. Dinner, tonight, your house." Logan offered, a charming smile covering his face. Me and Elena both looked at Jenna with a mischievous look and she rolled her eyes,

"Fine. But you're eating leftovers." Jenna countered, her arms folded and a smirk on her face,

"Ooh. What do you need?" Logan asked me, after smiling again at Jenna,

"Do you have access to old news stories, say, fifties?" I tried to say in a not so obvious way. It came out a little obvious and Elena furrowed her eyebrows at me...crap I need a different lie!

"Yeah, at the station. Between the archives and the Internet, we pretty much have everything." Logan told me. I already knew this however...it does get annoying when people sit there and tell you stuff you already know...but they don't know that so whatever!

"I have an English assignment that was due last week...I'm bad at stuff like that but they told me I could write something on news reports so..." Logan nodded, as did Elena and Jenna. Thank god Elena wasn't in my English class or I would have screamed,

"Heading there now. Let's go." Logan gestured to the van, he started to walk over to it and I stayed for a minute,

"If anyone asks, you don't know where I went. I don't want Caroline to know that I left." I told Elena and Jenna, who both nodded. Then I sent a quick glance in Stefan's direction. I was about to follow Logan, but Jenna pulled me back and Elena handed me the jacket that she had brought with her...it didn't take me too long too realise that I had been sat/stood still in my bikini top. A little blush crept up my neck and my ears went pink...thankfully Jenna and Elena didn't catch it because I threw the jacket on, zipped it up and ran towards Logan.


End file.
